O Prêmio É Você, Bella
by BennetFanfics
Summary: Esta fanfic foi parada pela autora e está sendo adaptada para Original pela mesma autora sob o nome de Cartas na Mesa, no .br
1. Prólogo - Apostas Malditas

**N/A: Olá, pessoal. Bom, pra começar, queria contar a quem estiver lendo que antes, essa história era postada em outra conta aqui do e no Nyah!, porém, por motivos pessoais, eu precisei sair dessas duas contas e criar essa nova ok? Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de comentar... No nyah! eu tinha vários comentários e tudo mais, e isso me motivava a escrever, esse foi um dos meus maiores receios em voltar pro ; pq eu sabia que perderia recomendações e tudo mais lá, entretanto, foi necessário. Obrigada aos que estão comigo. Beijos!**

Onde meu pai havia se metido? Eu já estava rodando naquela porcaria de carro há horas e nada dele. Charlie havia se enfiado em algum buraco, só pode... Então lembrei uma conversa entre meu pai e Billy que ouvi.

*FLASHBACK ON

Me esgueirei atrás na porta para ouvir melhor.

–Você não vai jogar hoje?

–Não, já me cansei de perder meu dinheiro para Carlisle. Você é o único que parece ser imune à ele.

–Ainda vou conseguir tomar muito dinheiro desse metido à besta.

–Se eu fosse você, deixaria de ir ao On The Table antes que acabe perdendo tudo numa noite de azar.

–Não vai acontecer...

Charlie podia perder tudo que tínhamos. Eu sabia que ele jogava a muito tempo, mas sempre achei que Renée não ficaria muito feliz com isso.

*OFF

Eu ainda não havia pensado no On The Table, mas era óbvio, ele estava lá. Estacionei e entrei, sentindo os cheiros de álcool e charutos misturados quase me sufocarem. Pessoas ricas estavam sentadas lá, o pai de Jessica, o pai de Angela, pessoas que definitivamente não tinha o que fazer e iam afogar as mágoas em bebida, mas é claro, precisavam de um lugar frequentado pela elite, assim não se misturariam com qualquer bêbado. Besteira. Entrei no salão em que eu sabia que ficavam os jogadores e não demorou muito para que eu visse o meu pai sentado à mesa com mais três homens, eles estavam com uma cara tristonha e meu pai parecia suar frio. Por dois segundos, desejei sair dali, queria voltar para casa, onde parecia seguro. Um dos homens, o tal Carlisle, mostrou suas cartas e os outros homens olhavam chocados para meu pai, que pareceu que irromperia em lágrimas. Maldição, ele devia ter perdido um bom dinheiro. Andei firme até a mesa e espalhei as cartas com as duas mãos.

–Já chega. Você vem comigo, pai. –ele me olhava boquiaberto e mais pálido que nunca. –O que foi? Nunca me viu?

–Eu perdi. –os outros me olhavam em choque, com exceção de Carlisle que tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

–Dessa vez você não escapa, Charlie. –um homem disse.

–Não..

–Olha aqui, não falem mais com ele, ok? Vamos, pai. –o puxei pelo braço e ele ficou de pé, me olhando. –O que?

–Eu perdi o jogo, Bella.

–Ótimo, eu espero que tenha perdido bastante dinheiro, que a gente morra de fome e você se sinta muito culpado. –comecei a puxá-lo.

–Charlie. Você tem uma dívida comigo agora. –senti vontade de esmurrar Carlisle.

–Porque o senhor não vai se ferrar? –ele riu um pouco e ergueu as mãos.

–Sinto muito, filha. –ele repetia enquanto íamos para casa. Minhas mãos forçavam no volante, eu estava com tanta raiva... Apostava que ele tinha perdido uma boa quantia e que essa faria uma imensa falta, como todas as outras que ele já havia colocado na mesa.

Entramos em casa e ele correu para o quarto, enfiando-se lá dentro e trancando a porta.

–Onde ele estava? –minha mãe estava sentada no sofá, com a cara mais furiosa e abatida do universo.

–No On the Table.

–Ele perdeu muita coisa?

–Ele não parava de repetir que tinha perdido algo e pedindo desculpas. Amanhã cedo falo com ele. Boa noite. –ela assentiu, seus olhos estavam cansados e eu sabia que ela choraria a noite toda.

Ultimamente eu estava sofrendo com um pouco de insônia, entretanto, logo dormi, eu estava exausta. De manhã cedo, levantei e me arrumei para o trabalho na única loja de livros da cidade. Eu fazia isso para repor os gastos do meu pai na jogatina e tentar juntar dinheiro para a faculdade. Havia acabado de me formar e precisava de dinheiro. Desci as escadas e não encontrei ninguém na sala, então tomei meu café rapidamente e fui trabalhar.

Eu gostava do que eu fazia, estava perto dos livros –minha grande paixão – e pra mim, nunca era demais aprender sobre Literatura. Estava atrás do balcão quando ouvi alguém se aproximar. Olhei e era Jake, meu melhor amigo e por quem eu era secretamente apaixonada.

–Hey, vim devolver esse livro.

–Ok.

–Novidades?

–Bom, acho que não. Seu pai esteve ontem com Charlie no bar?

–Não, ele parou de jogar e até me disse que estava com medo pelo seu pai porque o tal Carlisle queria há bastante tempo derrubá-lo.

–É... Ele conseguiu eu acho.

–Quanto ele perdeu?

–Não faço ideia, mas quando chegar hoje em casa saberei.

–Me mantém informado? –assenti sorrindo e Jake se foi.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta se abriu, pensei que Jake havia esquecido algo já que o movimento na loja não era dos maiores às sextas-feiras. Olhei para a porta e encontrei um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

–Posso ajudar?

–Er... Sim. Você tem o livro... –ele disse o nome do que procurava, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como seus olhos eram doces e convidativos. Chacoalhei meus pensamentos e fui até a parte da loja onde ficavam os livros de Medicina – era um deles que ele procurava – então comecei a procurar, mas como sempre, eu precisava ser desastrada ao extremo e derrubei meia dúzia de livros. –Isabella? –eu o olhei enquanto tentava juntar os livros. Ele se abaixou e juntou os livros comigo. –Você fica surpreendentemente mais bonita quando está nervosa. –eu corei forte, ficando provavelmente da cor de uma pimenta. Sorri sem jeito e sussurrei um agradecimento. –Você... É a filha do delegado Swan, não é? –eu assenti. –Não se lembra de mim? Edward, do acampamento de verão... –então eu me lembrei do pirralho mais inteligente do acampamento. Arregalei os olhos, sem crer que o menino tinha se transformado nisso tudo. Ele riu um pouco.

–Nossa.

–Você ficou ainda mais bonita sem os óculos e o rabo-de-cavalo. –ri enquanto guardava os livros na estante.

–Você é médico? –ele assentiu. Imaginar aquele ser humano de jaleco fez uma sensação repentina de calor me tomar. Desde quando eu estava sedenta desse jeito?

Edward me olhava de um jeito intenso, mas ainda parecia nervoso e envergonhado. Sou eu ou está acontecendo alguma coisa aqui? Não, pera, preciso sair daqui antes que faça uma besteira. –andei nervosa até o balcão e recebi o dinheiro da mão fria de Edward.

Estava sentada na minha cadeira, aproveitando a falta de movimento para ler um livro, quando Edward reapareceu na porta. Ele estava respirando pesadamente e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ele veio até mim. Suas mãos arrancaram o livro das minhas mãos e me puxaram pela nuca para um beijo. ELE ESTAVA ME BEIJANDO. Edward me colocou contra a parede e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

–Você continua a garota moleca que sempre foi, não é? –ele disse enquanto eu movia meus dedos abrindo sua camisa. Sorri maliciosa. Sua boca voltou à minha e eu o puxava cada vez mais para mim, me embriagando com seus beijos. Suas mãos tateavam meu corpo todo e eu delirava a cada toque seu, mesmo que por cima da roupa.

Minhas mãos estavam malucas, loucas para explorar, e não foram nem um pouco desastradas enquanto abriam a calça de Edward. Olhei para ele e senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Eu o queria, _agora_. Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas, sentindo seu corpo tocar o meu intimamente, ainda, infelizmente sem serem um só. Edward me apoiou sobre uma escrivaninha e me olhou nos olhos, seus doces olhos agora era sobrecarregados de desejo e luxúria e eu estava sedenta pelo seu corpo. Quando eu menos esperei, Edward invadiu meu corpo, e eu pude senti-lo, com muito prazer, dentro de mim.

_–Bella?! –_Jessica me chamou - ela agora trabalhava na loja também, somente à tarde- me despertando da minha soneca. –Já está na hora de ir.

–Ah, obrigada por me acordar. –disse um pouco brava e ela riu.

–Por favor, quando cochilar aqui, não tenha sonhos eróticos. –arregalei meus olhos. –Você fala dormindo e eu estava sinceramente com medo de que gemesse. –ela gargalhou.

–Eu disse algo?

–Não, mas eu sei que era um sonho muito safado porque você ofegava e sorria. Que pervertida você é, Bells... –ela riu sem cansar.

–Eu? Sonho pervertido? Até parece...

Bom, eu sou muito inocente, não tenho esse tipo de sonho. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não via Edward a anos e agora, bastava vê-lo e eu tinha um sonho em que transava com ele no meio da loja? Quem é você e o que faz no meu corpo, hóspede pervertido?

Ainda sem entender nada, entrei na minha caminhonete e voltei para casa. Charlie e Renée estavam na sala, cada um mais pálido que o outro. Seus olhos me encararam e minha mãe começou a chorar.

–O que houve?

–Bella... Sente-se.

–Pai, o que você perdeu ontem à noite?

–Preciso que entenda que eu entrei em desespero...

–Pai, direto ao ponto, por favor.

–Começamos a jogar e eu logo comecei a perder dinheiro, pela primeira vez, e principalmente para Carlisle, nunca vi um homem jogar tão bem como ele... Então, em certo ponto, todos perderam tudo que tinham, mas eu preferi continuar, conhecia os riscos, mas continuei. Então, eu apostei a nossa casa.

–O QUE?!

–Espere. A casa, e uma boa quantia em dinheiro, na verdade, o único dinheiro que tenho guardado, que é o para sua faculdade.

–PAI! –eu estava de pé, sentindo meu corpo adormecer e as lágrimas me tomarem.

–Então... Eu o pedi que não fizesse isso comigo, eu não podia perder tudo isso. Então... Ele propôs que eu desse outra coisa, e tudo que me restou foi...

–Pai, qual foi o prêmio final dessa aposta?

_–O prêmio é você, Bella..._


	2. Aceitação

*Capítulo 1

–O que?!

–Me perdoe.

–Você me... Apostou? –ele assentiu, colocando as mãos na cabeça. –Como assim?!

–Estou entregando você pra se casar. –meus olhos saltaram pra fora das órbitas.

–CASAR? EU? –gargalhei. –Pode ir atrás de desfazer isso. Não vou casar.

–Não posso, ele vai tomar tudo que temos. Morreremos de fome.

–Antes morta do que entregue a alguém por uma aposta. Eu não caso, entendeu? Estamos em pleno século XXI! Você pirou?!

–Bella...

–Pai, eu não vou me vender desse jeito. Você vai atrás daquele homem e vai dizer à ele que não vai entregar sua filha coisa nenhuma.

–Filha...

–Eu não quero saber. –parei para pensar e respirar.

Como assim ele havia apostado a mim? COMO UM HOMEM APOSTA SUA FILHA? Que mundo é esse? Eu deveria me casar e deixá-lo na rua da amargura... Que raiva, que ódio. Agora, pensando bem, pra que Carlisle me queria? CASAR? Ele já não era casado? Bigamia?_Ménage à trois_? Barriga de aluguel? Alguém me explique, por favor. Ele não tinha filhos, eu acho, bem capaz que fosse a terceira opção, mas EU, EUZINHA não seria útero emprestado de ninguém! -Pai. Ele quer casar comigo? Por quê? -Bella, eu não sei, mas duvido que seja ele. -Só o que me falta ser vendida pra uma amigo de um conhecido do meu pai. Eu não to nem aí, poderia ser o Príncipe da Dinamarca, eu não caso. Quer saber? Eu vou até lá. Eu mesma vou dizer umas poucas e boas. Ah, isso vai ser lindo. -Isabella Swan, você não sai desta casa. –minha mãe se pronunciou. -Mãe! Você apoia isso? -Não, mas não podemos ser despejados e nem perder o dinheiro da sua faculdade. -Eu não acredito que você está me propondo que eu me case, mãe. Logo você? -Sinto muito Bells, mas acho que isso será preciso. -Vou me matar. –me joguei sentada no sofá. Deus, eu ia ser forçada a me casar, é isso mesmo? Eu estava sã? Estava ouvindo bem? Eu, Isabella Swan, que sempre fui contra jogatinas, apostas e casamentos arranjados farei parte de um conjunto disso? Olhei para o teto, sentindo as lágrimas querendo pular dos meus olhos. Eu não podia fazer isso. Não. Me casar... Isso não fazia sentido. -Vou subir. –fui para meu quarto, decidida de que fugiria de lá e iria até a casa do Dr. Carlisle e diria umas coisinhas pra ele. Entrei no meu quarto e abri a janela, sabendo que eu poderia me arrebentar toda mas não importava, eu faria isso, eu iria até lá e diria na cara daquele homem que não, eu não vou me casar com quem quer que seja. Me apoiei na árvore que havia em frente a minha janela e desci com o maior cuidado, um deslize e eu provavelmente precisaria de braços e pernas novos, considerando meu jeito desastrado. Era começo de noite e estava frio, enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha jaqueta e saí andando, levar a caminhonete seria um risco, meus pais perceberiam com certeza. Eu precisava ser silenciosa, e além do mais, estava precisando de tempo para pensar... Andei devagar, avaliando toda aquela situação e sentindo lágrimas frias molharem meu rosto. Eu não queria fazer isso, porém, era eu me casar ou colocar a mim mesma e meus pais no olho da rua. Por um lado, eu poderia me casar e depois pedir um divórcio. Ou poderia não casar e... Não sei, trabalhar mais ainda e viver por enquanto com Charlie e Renée num hotel qualquer... Não foi difícil encontrar a bela casa do Doutor, bati à porta e esperei, até que uma mulher de cabelos meio ruivos e olhos castanhos e doces abriu a porta. -Olá, posso ajudar? -Sim, quero falar com Dr. Carlisle. -Pode entrar querida, aí está frio. –eu entrei. –Você é Isabella, não é? –assenti. Será que todo mundo me conhecia? Até quem eu nunca havia falado na vida? –Sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle. Vou chamá-lo. –apertei sua mão e ela me deu um sorriso amável, então saiu. A casa era realmente linda, de ótimo gosto, a mobília era cara e elegante. Realmente, eles deviam ser bem ricos. Por isso ele não se importava em tomar a casa dos outros, ele não sabia o quanto era difícil ter algo, provavelmente havia nascido em berço de ouro e herdara tudo de alguém. Lá estava eu tomando minhas conclusões quando o homem de cabelos loiros apareceu na sala. -Bella. –ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu não a peguei. Então ele a retirou do ar. –Quer se sentar? -Não. O que eu tenho pra dizer é bastante breve e eu espero que o senhor não complique nada. Seria muito útil se o senhor criasse um pouco de vergonha na cara e acabasse com essa aposta ridícula que fez com o meu pai. Eu não sou um objeto. Assunto encerrado? Obrigado. -Bella... -É Isabella. -Isabella... –ele falava tranquilamente. –Eu não posso fazer isso porque foi o seu pai quem ofereceu isso, ele poderia ter me dado a casa e as economias, mas preferiu me dar você. -E porque aceitou? Não parece uma aposta lucrativa... -Na verdade é... -Eu não ligo. Não farei nada, não me casarei com ninguém... -Ótimo, então convença o seu pai a me entregar a casa, o dinheiro que ele possui no banco e tudo ficará bem. -E se ele não fizer isso... -Sinto muito, Bella, mas eu exijo que minhas apostas sejam cumpridas à risca, será por bem ou por mal. -Vai me forçar a casar com algum amiguinho bêbado e velho seu? –Esme suspirou e sorriu. –E a senhora concorda com o que seu marido quer fazer? Pense se fosse uma filha sua... -Bella, não apele para o meu lado maternal, por favor... Seu pai sabia das consequências. -Ele estava bêbado. -Não enquanto fez a aposta comigo. -Espere... Ele me entregou e depois jogou simplesmente? -Ele tinha certeza de que ganharia. O que meu pai tinha na cabeça? Ele era normal? Que tipo de pessoa faz algo assim? -Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso cumprir essa aposta por ele, se quiser entregá-lo a um amigo seu fique à vontade, mas eu continuo no meu lugar. -Bella, você foi o bem apostado. Mas se preferir que seu pai perca a casa e o dinheiro que tem... Digo que é muito mais proveitoso que se case. -Mas... –Esme me olhava com pena, e provavelmente pensava que eu não merecia algo assim, casamento forçado. Minha vontade era chutar todos da minha frente e fugir. Pensei, pensei e pensei em silêncio, enquanto Carlisle e Esme me observavam. E então eu falei o que nunca pensei que diria. -Tudo bem, eu vou me casar por causa dessa aposta idiota. Eu prefiro isso a ver os meus pais na sarjeta. _Eu caso._

Eu sabia que essas palavras mudariam a minha vida, mas eu nem fazia ideia de que virariam meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Meu mundo apenas não... Meu coração. Mas naquele momento, o que eu pensei era que precisava contar aos meus pais e à Jake. Carlisle respirou fundo e deu um sorriso meigo para mim.

–Eu sabia que tomaria a melhor decisão, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que você e Anthony se darão muito bem. –Esme olhou para o marido com as sobrancelhas unidas, não entendi o motivo, mas ele sorriu para ela e de repente, ela pareceu compreender alguma coisa. Pessoas estranhas.

Saí daquela casa o mais rápido que pude e andei até a reserva, precisava do meu melhor amigo e com sorte, Jessica também estaria lá, assim eu poderia ter o conforto dos dois. Como se o universo me amasse, os dois estavam juntos na garagem, Jake consertava um carro enquanto Jessica lia uma revista de moda, como sempre.

–Bells! Aconteceu alguma coisa? –não aguentei e comecei a chorar. Jake correu para me amparar. –O que foi?

–Charlie, ele...

–Aconteceu algo com ele? –eu neguei.

–Eu...

–Bella, calma, respire. –Jessica me dizia.

–Jess, Jake, eu...

–Diga.

_–Eu vou me casar..._

–O QUE?! –os dois disseram num coro.


	3. Encontro Confuso

*Capítulo 2

Já fazia uma semana que eu havia tomado a maldita decisão de me casar. Com quem? Não faço ideia. Mas calma, Bella, hoje eu vou descobrir. Sim, hoje. Carlisle convidou a mim e meus pais para um jantar onde conhecerei meu noivo misterioso. _Anthony_. Esse nome desgraçado ecoava na minha mente. Idiota. Idiota. Você é um idiota por querer se casar com uma garota que foi vendida pra você. Tarado. Maldito. Estava me sentindo uma pateta, Jessica estava me arrumando, ou seja, entendam meu nível de desespero. Eu estava sendo usada como uma Barbie e não gostava nada disso. Quando ela terminou de me arrumar, olhei no espelho e a odiei. Eu estava bem... Na verdade, estava bem bonita.

–Viu? Você está linda, vai arrasar.

–Jessica, eu não quero arrasar, quero afastá-lo de mim.

–Bella, entende uma coisa. Eu também acho um absurdo essa história toda, mas você vai casar com ele, não importa se depois se divorciará, ou sei lá, mas vocês vão se casar, tente tornar isso algo bom, se você ficar o tempo todo odiando a ideia, esse casamento vai ser um inferno na sua vida.

–Não tenho como escapar disso.

–Tem. Tente gostar dele, se esforce, mesmo que ele seja um velho, seja feio ou sei lá, tente fazer desse casamento a sua chance de crescer.

–Eu não queria isso.

–Que menina quer se casar por causa de uma aposta? Nenhuma, mas você está fazendo isso pela sua família e eu a admiro muito por isso, amiga. –ela me abraçou forte e então Jake apareceu na porta.

–Pensei que quisesse fazer o cara desistir do casamento.

–Jake, pare. Eu e você sabemos que a Bella não pode fazer isso. –ele ergueu as mãos em defesa.

–Vamos, querida! –minha mãe gritou.

–Bom, é a hora. Boa sorte, amiga. –Jessica e Jake me abraçaram e eu desci as escadas da casa desta primeira, encontrando minha mãe à minha espera conversando com a mãe de Jess.

–Você está tão linda.

–Mãe, não chore, ainda não é o casamento.

–Eu sei... –ela brigava com as lágrimas. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu, mas eu suspeitava de que ele tinha a esperança de que eu me apaixonasse por Anthony. NUNCA. Eu jurei a mim mesma.

Charlie dirigia em silencio, ele sabia que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele, ótimo. Eu ia noivar com um cara que nunca havia visto na minha vida. E esse nome? _Anthony_, nome de homem metido à besta, era só o que me faltava. Pra completar, eu provavelmente teria que deixar meu emprego na loja, as minhas chances de ver Jake e Jess diminuiriam, porque eu agora seria mulher casada. Ah, vontade que eu sentia de mandar todos para o inferno e fugir para o Polo Norte, onde ninguém me acharia.

–Bom, chegamos.

–Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada. –desci do carro e caminhei até a porta, percebendo meus pais praticamente se arrastarem atrás de mim. Estavam com medo que eu desse escândalo... Eu devia dar um, não é mesmo?

Bati na porta com a minha expressão mais feliz do universo (Pura ironia da minha parte) e logo Esme apareceu vestida como uma rainha. Aquela mulher era inacreditável. Carlisle ficou de pé a me ver entrar furiosa.

–Isabella...- ele apertou a minha mão. –Charlie, Renée. –os cumprimentou. –Porque não se sentam? O noivo está um pouco nervoso.

–Nervoso? Na verdade...

–Que casa linda, Esme. –mamãe me cortou, sabendo que eu ia atacar. Droga.

–Obrigada, querida, você quer conhecer o resto? Venha junto conosco, Bella. –minha mãe estava encantada com tudo e eu observava a casa até um pouco animadinha. Jessica estava certa, eu precisava tentar sorrir.

Depois que completamos o tour, Esme nos trouxe de volta à sala, entretanto, quando eu passava pelo corredor, um quadro me chamou a atenção e eu obviamente parei para observá-lo, até que ouvi:

–Finalmente, filho! Bella...

_FILHO? _Bom, pelo menos não era velho.

–Filha? –os olhos de minha mãe me buscavam e ela sorria... Porque ela estava sorrindo?

Entrei na sala e o meu coração parou.

Carlisle e Esme estavam acompanhados por um rapaz de pele pálida, olhos castanhos doces e cativantes, olhos que eu já conhecia... _Edward. _O universo me odeia, definitivamente. Ele me olhava um pouco nervoso e eu sabia que o observava como se ele possuísse um terceiro olho.

–Bella, este é meu filho, Edward Anthony Cullen.

–Eu não acredito...

–Vocês já se conhecem? –a minha mãe perguntou meio sonhadora.

–Quero ir embora. –me virei, mas meu pai me segurou. Eu tentava segurar minhas lágrimas. Justo ele? Quer dizer, ele era lindo, sexy, atraente e me seduzia, mas por quê? Porque justo eu tinha que ser forçada a casar com ele?

Maldita hora em que eu sonhara com aquele maldito homem. Maldito sonho, malditas mãos... Eu havia tido um sonho dos bem tensos e agora estava noiva dele! Por quê? Porque o mundo me odiava tanto?

Sentamos no sofá e todos conversavam normalmente enquanto eu estava submersa na minha mente, odiando cada centímetro de Edward. Um homem me serviu uma bebida, e mesmo sem saber o que era, bebi tudo em um gole só, precisava me acalmar. Minha mãe e Esme pareciam preocupadas e vez ou outra meu olhar cruzava com o do Edward-Anthony falseta.

–Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que eu e Edward ou Anthony, pra mim tanto faz, devíamos conversar a sós. –disse ficando de pé.

Edward assentiu e ficou de pé. Revirei os olhos ao perceber que as nossas mães pareciam duas sonhadoras. Argh. Eu queria ir embora daquele lugar.

Entramos em um escritório e eu esperei apenas que ele fechasse a porta para soltar os cachorros em cima daquela criatura.

–Você é normal?

–Sou.

–Não parece. Que maldita explicação você me dá pra essa palhaçada?

–Bom... Seu pai perdeu a aposta para o meu e...

–Isso eu sei. Mas porque você concordou?

–Porque eu acho que será bom pra mim. –ele sorriu de lado, e eu andei até ele, me controlando para não parti-lo ao meio.

–Bom? Bom?! Você quer se casar comigo porque acha que será bom?! –ele assentiu. –Você está muito enganado. Edward, eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno. Prometo isso.

–Pode tentar, eu não vou desistir de me casar com você. –eu ri completamente indignada.

–O que você acha que ganha se casando comigo?

–Uma esposa?

–E porque você quer à mim pra isso? Tem milhares de mulheres por aí... –ele suspirou e me olhou nos olhos. –Hein? Não vai me responder?

–Na verdade vou. –então ele me agarrou. Não, eu não estou sonhando. Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura e me puxava para seu corpo. Sua boca invadia a minha e aquilo era tão... Sedutor.

Eu o beijei. Me odeie por isso, mas eu o beijei. Edward possuía e me causava um calor que eu nunca havia sentido ou percebido em outra pessoa. Isso era loucura. Eu era apaixonada por Jacob desde sempre... E eu odiava Edward. Mas eu não podia desgrudar dele, era como se ao me afastar, eu sentisse que morreria em um vazio assustador. Que paradoxo interno era esse que eu vivia? O ar faltou e paramos. Então eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos castanhos e profundos e senti minhas pernas amolecerem. Ele me segurou firme com uma mão e com a outra acariciava meu braço. Eu estava confusa, perdida. Seus olhos me hipnotizavam e eu mal podia pensar. Então eu lembrei. A aposta. Ele estava me comprando. Patético.

–Me solte. –eu disse sem forças pra respirar. –Edward beijou minha testa e se afastou, me observando.

Recuperei minha coragem e saí andando do escritório, seguida por ele. Eu queria chorar, eu precisava gritar...

–Acho que é hora de ir. O compromisso já está firme e eu estou cansada, preciso dormir.

–Já?

–Mãe... –eu a olhei seriamente e ela entendeu, eu precisava voltar para casa.

–Nós nem jantamos ainda... –eu havia me esquecido disso. –Vamos comer e então você pode ir para casa, Bella. –Edward disse perto demais de mim. Senti sua mão tocar minha cintura e meu estômago revirou.

–Tudo bem, mas antes eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Esme, onde é o banheiro, por favor? –ela me indicou uma porta no segundo andar e eu fui até lá.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Jessica.

–Oi, onde você está?

–Ainda estou no jantar. Jess, estou ferrada.

–Porque? Ele é velho? Tarado?

–Não. Você se lembra daquele dia em que disse que eu estava tendo um sonho... Er...

–Sim, lembro.

–Então, o cara com que eu sonhei... É o meu noivo.

–OMG. –ela gritava e gargalhava e eu sentia vontade de vomitar.

–É desesperador.

–Desesperador? Amiga, você vai se casar com o cara que te fez sentir um desejo tão forte que você chegou a sonhar com ele! As chances de você se apaixonar por ele são imensas...

–Eu não quero isso! Eu me odeio por ter tido aquele sonho sem-vergonha. Me odeio por tê-lo desejado tanto.

–Não se odeie. Apenas curta isso, agora finalmente você poderá sair dos sonhos e pegar o bonitão, afinal, ele será seu marido, não é? Você teve um sonho erótico com seu marido, isso não é nada errado.

–Você fala como se fosse simples...

–E é. Você está complicando demais. Vá até lá e faça o sonho ser realidade, garota.

–Eu não vou transformar um jantar em um sonho erótico.

–Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Preciso ir, beijos, amiga.

–Ok. Até depois. –desliguei o celular. –Você não presta, Bella. Me diga como você vai jantar com todas aquelas imagens do sonho na sua mente?

Abri a porta do banheiro de uma vez e encontrei Edward com o sorriso mais safado do universo.

–O que você faz aqui?!

–Você teve um sonho erótico comigo? –ele perguntou na maior cara de pau.

–NÃO! Nã... Nãao. –eu gaguejava e ele continuava sorrindo malicioso para mim. –Ah quer saber? Sim. –eu o puxei pela camisa e o beijei. Eu estava bêbada, única explicação pra isso... Será?

Edward me prensou contra uma porta e então a abriu nos puxando para dentro.

Eu não fazia ideia do que aconteceria naquele quarto, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que Jessica estava certa, eu precisava fazer esse casamento dar certo, ou então seriam dias infernais. Edward me beijava e me empurrava em direção à cama, senti um calor forte dominar o meu corpo. Eu o odiava por aceitar a aposta, mas eu o queria com todas as minhas forças.

_Confuso? Bom... A confusão só estava começando..._


	4. Planos

*Capítulo 3

As mãos de Edward passeavam pelo meu corpo sem vergonha alguma e pareciam ansiosas para descer o zíper do meu vestido. De certa forma, eu também estava ansiosa, afinal, ele havia me enlouquecido em sonho e na realidade, eu não estava muito longe disso. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares e seus lábios devoravam os meus, ávidos, sedentos, desesperados. Beijei seu pescoço, mordendo de leve e então toquei seus lábios com os meus, puxando seus cabelos, trazendo-o para mim. O meu coração estava acelerado e me dizia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas a minha razão gritava ensandecida que eu estava escolhendo um caminho que me mataria. Eu sabia que Edward não me amava, afinal, se ele me amasse, não teria feito a aposta, teria me conquistado, e mesmo assim, como se pode amar alguém que você só via num acampamento, anos atrás e em um único dia numa loja? Impossível. Seu corpo estava sobre o meu e eu podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado com aquilo tudo. Eu podia sentir suas mãos acariciarem minhas coxas enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço e beliscava minha pele. O puxei pelo pescoço para minha boca, eu estava louca, eu o queria dentro de mim e ao mesmo tempo o queria o mais longe possível. Não sabia o que fazer, eu estava perdida. Abri sua camisa deslizando meus dedos pelo seu peitoral, deixando minha boca vagar por ali, sentindo o calor da sua pele me enlouquecer. Edward segurou minha nuca e me puxou para cima, deixando novamente meu rosto ao nível do seu e me beijou enlouquecido. Sua língua dançava com a minha e eu sentia todo meu corpo pulsar, sentindo necessidade de ter aquele homem. O quadril de Edward encostou ao meu, me fazendo arfar, sabendo o quanto nós dois queríamos um ao outro. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas e ele me puxou, me deixando, tecnicamente sentada em seu colo enquanto seus dedos buscavam o zíper do meu vestido rosa. Eu o beijava, empurrando meu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o perder a atenção no meu zíper e gemer um pouco, minhas unhas arranhavam levemente seu pescoço, fazendo-o rir e respirar pesadamente.

–Acho que aceitar essa aposta foi a melhor coisa que já fiz. –então meu mundo se partiu. Aposta. Era exatamente isso. Edward e eu éramos apenas uma aposta. Eu era uma mercadoria, um prêmio, alguém que ele usaria para exibir por aí como sua esposa. Nada de amor, fidelidade, respeito e devoção, nada de carinho, companheirismo ou atenção. Éramos apenas um contrato. Um combinado. Um vacilo do meu pai. Edward me beijou rapidamente e eu percebi que estava parada, olhando em seus olhos.

–Edward. O jantar. Devem estar nos esperando. –eu me afastei dele e saí da cama em busca dos meus sapatos, enquanto ele me olhava confuso. Calcei-me e saí do quarto, deixando-o sozinho, ainda meio confuso. Queria ficar longe dele, afinal, quanto mais perto eu ficasse, mais complicado tudo seria.

Desci as escadas rapidamente e me sentei ao lado de minha mãe, pelo menos Edward não ficaria ao meu lado. Todos me olhavam desconfiados, provavelmente pensavam que eu e o meu noivo estávamos tendo uma ótima conversa. E de fato... Estávamos... Mas, quer dizer... Oh, só de lembrar as mãos dele no meu corpo eu perco a linha de raciocínio...

–Está tudo bem, querida? Você está um pouco pálida.

–Tudo bem, pai.

–Onde está Edward?

–Eu não sei...

–Estou aqui, pai. –ele apareceu e me olhou, praticamente me dizendo com os olhos que conversaríamos sobre aquilo depois.

Conversar? Eu não queria conversar. Eu queria acabar de uma vez com isso. Porque eu não podia simplesmente aceitar esse casamento? Porque eu tinha que travar e odiá-lo toda vez que eu me lembrava dessa maldita aposta?

O jantar foi servido e eu estava decidida. Se eu tinha as opções de desejá-lo ou odiá-lo... Eu escolheria odiá-lo. Exatamente. Por quê? Pelo simples fato de que assim, ele desistiria logo desse casamento. Então eu poderia ser livre de uma vez por todas... Livre o suficiente pra recomeçar com ele se viéssemos a sentir algo um pelo outro... A verdade é que eu sabia que não seria difícil gostar dele, mas todas as vezes em que o meu coração sentisse vontade dele, eu depois me odiaria porque de certa forma eu era obrigada a estar com ele.

–Camarão é o que Edward mais gosta de comer, Bella. –Esme disse enquanto todos se serviam.

–Sério? É uma pena, eu odeio frutos do mar...

–Que eu me lembre, você era obcecada por frutos do mar no acampamento.

–EU?! –ele tinha razão, mas eu precisava começar meu plano _Destruir as Esperanças do Noivo._ –Bom, os gostos mudam...

–Bella, você sempre adorou camarão...

–Isso foi antes. Agora tudo que me causam é enjoo... –disse olhando nos olhos de Edward.

–Então, vocês se conheceram no acampamento?

–Sim, Charlie.

–Foi o pior acampamento da minha vida. Eu... Perdi uma _aposta_ e tive que tomar banho de lagoa à noite, no escuro e no frio.

–Não me lembro disso...

–Claro que não, você... Não saía da ala masculina...

–Na verdade eu ficava mais na ala feminina por causa da minha irmã, Alice, e ela nunca me contou nada sobre esse fato.

–Vai ver ela não estava na reunião onde fizemos o jogo.

–Alice sempre estava nas reuniões, sem exceção.

Edward parecia estar percebendo a minha jogada, ele tinha um sorriso idiota nos lábios que estava me irritando e me dava vontade de esfregar camarão no rosto dele.

–Eu devo estar confundindo o acampamento então...

–Provavelmente. Eu me lembro que você sempre usava um maiô verde que combinava muito com você. Aliás, você fica linda de verde.

–Mas eu odeio verde... –ele franziu as sobrancelhas e tomou um gole da sua taça, fiz o mesmo e o olhei com meu olhar triunfante.

–Odeia verde? Que eu me lembre, você fez sua equipe toda, na competição de canoagem usar camiseta verde pra competir.

–Eu não me lembro disso. –tossi.

–Deveria. Vocês ganharam... –todos jantavam enquanto eu o fuzilava e ele sorria pra mim com o sorriso mais sexy e maligno do mundo.

–Idiota. –eu mexi a boca dizendo para ele, sem querer que ninguém ouvisse.

–Adorável. –o chutei por baixo da mesa, já que ele estava na minha frente e ele riu baixinho. –Pai, com licença. –e ficou de pé. –Eu gostaria de oferecer um brinde à minha belíssima e maravilhosa noiva. Que nós possamos transformar essa circunstância em algo bom, feliz e _produtivo._ –ele disse a última palavra me olhando com um olhar extremamente malicioso, praticamente me devorando com os olhos.

Todos brindaram felizes e sorridentes, agindo como se fôssemos uma linda família feliz. Ah, me poupem. Eu queria fugir dali, queria ir embora e nunca mais olhar na cara de Edward.

Depois do jantar, sentamos todos na sala e Esme pegou um álbum do meu lindo noivo, de quando ele era criança... É claro que ela e minha mãe me forçaram a sentar ao lado dele. Edward era uma criança adorável com toda certeza disso. Se tivéssemos um filho, ele teria aqueles cabelos macios, aquele sorriso encantador, aquele olhar doce, provocante e inocente... O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Eu não vou engravidar desse idiota.

–Essa é de quando ele tinha 3 aninhos...

–Ah, você sempre teve esse queixo estranho... –eu o olhei inocentemente.

–É, acho que sim. –ele beijou meu ombro docemente e passou o queixo ali me fazer respirar fundo sentindo sua respiração passar pela minha pele.

Esme continuava mostrando as fotos enquanto Edward me fazia carinhos e parecia não se importar com cada crítica e piada minha. Pateta. Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo tentando fazer com que ele me odiasse.

Seus olhos eram tão profundos e a cada segundo que ele me olhava, eu sentia meu coração acelerar... _Não, pare com isso, Isabella Swan!_

Meus pais notavam o quanto eu estava com raiva, e por isso, logo disseram que devíamos ir embora. Eu, obviamente, agradeci mentalmente mil vezes.

Cumprimentei Esme e Carlisle, e então me aproximei de Edward, que envolveu minha cintura com os braços e disse ao meu ouvido:

–Eu não vou desistir de você.

–E nem eu desistirei de fazer da sua vida uma loucura.

–Você já me leva à loucura, Bella. –meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

–Não seja ridículo.

–Porque está fazendo isso?

–Porque você me lembrou de que eu sou apenas uma aposta na sua vida e nunca serei mais do que isso. –olhei em seus olhos e ele parecia querer me provar o contrário, mas eu sabia que ele não podia. Não havia nada entre nós dois além de um contrato. –Não tente me dizer que não, eu tenho consciência de que se não fosse esse deslize do meu pai, nós nunca cruzaríamos nosso caminho.

–Pare com esse plano estúpido.

–Não. Eu não vou parar até você ver que levar essa aposta adiante é sua maior perda de tempo.

–Ótimo, então é guerra.

–Que vença o melhor. Sabemos que você não vai aguentar muito tempo. –sorri e beijei seu queixo.

Voltamos para casa e fui para o meu quarto, passar a noite inteira pensando em como eu tornaria esse casamento um absurdo.

Loucura? Acha que eu devia curtir meu lindo e sexy noivo? Até parece que eu vou ceder assim... Edward Cullen ficará na palma da minha mão e eu conseguirei tudo que eu quero. Eu vou me casar, vou aproveitar, mas dominarei sua vida totalmente. E acredite, do jeito mais enlouquecedor e irritante que conseguir.

Bom, veremos quem vai ganhar essa guerra.

_Serei eu ou não me chamo Isabella Swan, futura Sra. Cullen._


	5. Véspera

*Capítulo 4

Foram dois meses solitários. Tudo que eu fazia da minha vida era trabalhar e ficar em casa, ouvindo Renée conversar com Esme ao telefone sobre os detalhes do casamento. Na minha cabeça, muita coisa estava planejada, sem encontros com Edward eu tive tempo suficiente para amadurecer meu plano de odiá-lo e destruir sua vida. Jessica me achava maluca e todos os dias me dizia que eu devia parar de ser tão durona e apenas "ceder aos encantos do seu príncipe encantado". Essas são palavras dela, porque obviamente, eu nunca diria algo assim. Até mesmo ela estava metida na organização do casamento. Ela e Alice, irmã de Edward, seriam as duas madrinhas, então as duas andavam para cima e para baixo juntas e eu nem ao menos havia trocado mais que duas palavras com a minha futura cunhada. Não que isso em incomodasse, afinal, quanto menor o laço que eu criar com essa família, menores serão os estragos.

Era véspera do meu casamento e lá estava eu, a tarde toda na casa de Jake, junta de Jessica. Queríamos aproveitar todo o tempo que temos juntos até esse maldito casamento, porque sabemos que principalmente Jake não me verá por algum tempo. Estávamos deitados no quarto dele e ele estava surpreendentemente quieto.

–Ei, Mogli, o menino logo – Jess o chamava assim porque ela achava que ele parecia com o garotinho do filme. –O que você tem?

–Nada.

–Para de mentir ou vai virar o Pinóquio.

–É só que... Vocês tem noção de que amanhã, a essa hora, Bella estará casada? –baixei os olhos para minhas mãos. –A nossa vida virou de cabeça pra baixo em pouquíssimo tempo e de algum jeito eu tenho esperança de alguém apareça e diga que essa loucura de aposta foi apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

–Isso não vai acontecer, Jake. Vou me casar amanhã e então serei um passarinho numa gaiola.

–Só eu vejo o lado bom dessa história?

–Não há lado bom, Jessica.

–Jake! Claro que há! Bella vai se apaixonar pelo Edward. –gargalhei.

–De onde você tirou isso?

–Alice tem certeza de que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ela sente isso.

–Ah, ela sente. E por acaso ela sabe da aposta?

–Não. Mas ela disse que da primeira vez que viu você, ela sentiu que você era perfeita para Edward, e nem precisou conversar com você.

–E você acredita nisso, Jess?

–Claro! Porque eu também acho...

–Você é maluca. –ela bateu em Jake. –Jessica, acorda. –ele segurou os punhos dele. –Ele está comprando a Bella, não estamos em um filminho de romance barato onde eles se apaixonarão, terão uma penca de filhos e morrerão juntos na mesma cama trocando juras de amor. Saia do seu mundinho de contos de fadas! Isso não vai acontecer, Isabella está sendo arrastada para um abismo desgraçado e não haverá ninguém pra segurá-la quando ela cair dele, porque ninguém daquela família realmente se importa com ela e nós seremos os primeiros a ser tirados da sua vida. Contos de fadas não existem, Jessica. Hora de acordar para o mundo real. –ele a soltou e ela saiu do quarto correndo e chorando.

–Jessica! –eu corri até o corredor, mas ela já estava saindo pela porta. –Porque você fez isso?

–Estava na hora de alguém dizer isso a ela. Esse fantástico mundo da Jessica me irrita a maioria do tempo, Bella.

–Jacob, você sabe que ela pensa diferente de nós e sinceramente ficar com ela e essa visão que ela tem do casamento é a única coisa que está me ajudando a continuar firme. Se você pensa que é o único a odiar a ideia de eu me casar, você está muito enganado. Eu odeio essa ideia a cada segundo, desde a hora que acordo até ir dormir, eu odeio cada parte disso tudo, então pare de agir feito um moleque egoísta e tente pensar no que eu estou sentindo e em como eu preciso que vocês sejam otimistas ou então eu vou enlouquecer.

–Sinto muito, mas eu não quero ficar por perto dessa sua nova vida de mentiras.

–Tudo bem. Se não quiser ir amanhã, não se sinta forçado a aparecer. –peguei minha bolsa e saí do quarto, deixando Jacob sozinho.

Eu andava o mais rápido que podia e quando cheguei perto da caminhonete escutei Jacob gritar meu nome. Ele veio rápido em minha direção e quando eu esperei que ele fosse se desculpar, seus lábios tomaram os meus. Entretanto, foi como se eu estivesse levando uma facada. O beijo de Jacob não era convidativo ou envolvente como eu esperei a vida toda, era frio, e eu me senti a pior pessoa do universo. Passara a minha vida inteira desejando esse momento e agora... Parecia loucura, parecia o meu sonho de garotinha se quebrando em mil pedaços e eu sentia vontade de chorar. Quem era essa nova Isabella? Quem era essa nova garota que parecia completamente o oposto de mim? Quando ele me soltou, eu não podia falar nada então entrei no carro e saí dali o mais rápido que podia, me odiando mais do que tudo. Porque eu tinha que ser assim? Isabella idiota. Você sonhou a vida inteira com aquele beijo e agora foge como uma pulga medrosa. A vozinha na minha cabeça dizia: _Mas eu vou me casar amanhã_. Dane-se esse casamento! Você não o ama._Mas Edward é tão incrível, sexy e... _Calada, criatura que vive dentro do meu cérebro, me deixe ser apenas a Isabella revoltada com essa história.

Bati a porta do carro e saí andando furiosa, mas como sempre eu tinha que estragar tudo, escorreguei no chão e caí sentada. Adivinhe quem apareceu correndo saindo da minha casa? O próprio.

–O que você faz aqui?

–Ajudando você. –Edward me deu a mão e me levantou, verificando se eu estava bem.

–Eu quis dizer na minha casa.

–Vim começar a buscar suas coisas pra nossa casa. –meu coração acelerou quando ele disse "nossa" e ele sorriu.

–Nossa o escambal. A casa é sua, eu sou a intrusa.

–Você será a Sra. Cullen amanhã.

–Vai me colocar uma coleira com esse nome?

–Bom, se você quiser... –ele riu quando eu arregalei os olhos. –Bella, seja mais bem-humorada, vamos nos casar amanhã.

–Porque eu deveria estar feliz com isso?

–Não é sonho de toda garota casar?

–Ah é, mas você esqueceu da parte que nenhuma garota quer se casar porque o seu pai a vendeu num jogo de cartas.

–Será que você não pode ignorar esse fato?

–Ignorar o que virou a minha vida de pernas pro ar e destruiu todos os meus sonhos... Er... Acho que não, querido. –desviei dele e subi um degrau para entrar em casa, mas Edward me virou, segurando meu braço.

–Eu sei que você ainda vai mudar de ideia um dia.

–Me considere maluca quando isso acontecer.

–Não vou esquecer essas palavras.

–Acho bom.

–Eu já vou embora. Não mereço um beijo por te ajudar? –eu sorri e o beijei na boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior com certa força... Claro que sem intenção de machucá-lo.-Adoro mulheres selvagens! –ele disse enquanto eu abria a porta.

–Vá se ferrar. –pude ouvi-lo rindo e depois fui para a janela ver o meu noivo entrar no meu carro e ir embora.

–Edward parecia bastante ansioso para amanhã.

–Azar o dele.

–Querida...

–Pai, eu nunca vou perdoar o que você, Edward e Carlisle fizeram comigo.

–Não culpe o seu noivo.

–Pare de falar como se esse casamento fosse uma linda história de amor! –saí para meu quarto, ouvindo minha mãe falar com Charlie.

–O que aconteceu?

–Nada. Acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar.

–Você vai ver, vai passar. Eu tenho um ótimo pressentimento sobre esses dois.

Bufei e tranquei meu quarto, será que todos estavam se tornando videntes e tendo bons sentimentos acerca desse maldito casamento.

Estava no meu quarto, tirando um cochilo como um anjinho, quando fui desperta por duas mulheres malucas fazendo barulho no meu quarto. Quem eram? Obviamente, Jessica e Renée. Já era de manhã? Que porqueira era aquela? Olhei para a janela e ainda era noite.

–O que...

–Noite do pijama, querida.

–Sim! Considere uma despedida de solteira.

–Vai ter gogoboys?

–Não! –Jess gargalhou e minha mãe pareceu pensar na ideia. –Não vai haver, não é Renée?

–Não, mas devíamos ter pensado nisso. Bells merece. –as duas riram e eu balancei a cabeça, tentando raciocinar.

–Vai ter bebida?

–Também não, Bella. Você quer uma noite do pijama ou uma noite num bordel?

–Passar a noite bebendo e pegando caras que nunca mais vou ver talvez fosse uma ótima ideia.

–Credo, filha! –as duas riram.

Eu podia acabar com os planos das duas, mas elas pareciam tão animadas com aquilo que eu não podia fazer isso, sabia que elas estavam preparando uma noite divertida para tornar tudo mais fácil. Era melhor fingirmos que eu estava casando por amor. Nós conversávamos e ríamos o tempo todo, comíamos besteiras e até cantávamos, minha mãe como sempre contava histórias sobre ela e Charlie, e Jessica reclamava da falta de iniciativa de Mike, que mais parecia um zumbi do que um namorado apaixonado. Até que de repente, a minha mãe se lembrou de algo.

–Jess! Quase esquecemos. –a minha mãe parecia uma menina de 14 anos.

–Oh! A surpresa. –Jessica fez uma dancinha tosca e eu não sabia quem era a mais boba. –Trouxemos um presente Bella.

–Não vão dizer que são brinquedinhos eróticos...

–Não, ainda não... Isso você e Ed comprarão juntos. –minha mãe disse gargalhando e Jessica a olhou boquiaberta. –Abra. –ela me entregou uma caixa preta com um laço rosa.

Sinceramente, eu estava com medo de que tinha lá dentro, e quando abri, encontrei um monte de tecido azul escuro.

–Pensamos em comprar branca, mas Alice disse que azul era a cor preferida de Edward. –eu levantei o presente e constatei ser uma camisola, dentro da caixa observei que ainda havia a calcinha, minúscula e assustadora por sinal.

A camisola era realmente muito bonita, eu preciso admitir, mas me imaginar dentro dela me exibindo para Edward me fez engolir em seco.

–É linda.

–Você vai arrasar.

–Obrigada. –eu as abracei e guardei a camisola de volta na caixa. –Eu... Preciso contar uma coisa... –elas me olharam curiosas. –Jacob me beijou hoje. –as duas arregalaram os olhos e provavelmente iam começar a xingá-lo.

–Então... O que você sentiu, querida?

–Você sempre gostou dele...

–Nada. Esse é a coisa mais estranha de tudo. Foi como beijar uma pedra de gelo. Eu acho que esse tempo inteiro que eu achava ser apaixonada por ele...

–Era apenas porque você queria ser, já que eram melhores amigos...

–Exatamente.

–Isso é bom, não é? Quer dizer, se você não gosta do Jake, seu coração pode ser conquistado pelo Edward. –minha mãe sorriu olhando para Jess e acariciou minha mão.

–Não sei, estou um pouco assustada com tudo isso.

–Relaxe querida, amanhã é o seu dia, apesar de tudo, tente aproveitar. –ela me beijou na testa. –Acho que é hora de deixarmos Bella dormir.

Jessica me abraçou e as duas se foram.

Acordei no dia seguinte, e bastou olhar para meu quarto praticamente vazio - já que Edward havia levado a maioria das minhas coisas para _nossa_ nova casa- para sentir minhas mãos e pés congelarem e meu estômago revirar. A sensação de enjoo me tomou rapidamente e eu corri par o banheiro, meio tonta, para vomitar. Droga, era o dia do meu casamento. E eu não faço ideia de como vou reagir, de como as pessoas me olharão, será que todos sabem que eu sou um prêmio de uma aposta idiota? Sentei no chão do banheiro e pensei em como eu precisava fazer tudo. Eu havia feito planos, inclusive havia anotado. Eram, até aquele momento, basicamente cinco fases.

1)Rejeitar Edward Cullen.

2)Reclamar de tudo e levar meu maridinho á perder a cabeça.

3)Destruir todas as tentativas dele em me apresentar à sociedade como sua amável esposa.

4)Seduzir Edward, deixá-lo louco e cheio de desejo reprimido.

5)Ignorá-lo.

Até então eram apenas esses os planos, e se não desse certo, eu teria de pensar em mais coisas. Precisava de uma imaginação digna de um artista. Essa era a minha arte. Conseguir tudo que eu queria. E o que eu mais queria naquele momento era destruir Edward e suas tentativas de fazer nosso casamento dar certo. Minha mãe me encontrou filosofando no chão do banheiro e logo tratou de me arrumar e me arrastar até a casa dos Cullen, onde eu me arrumaria e onde aconteceria a cerimônia.

Fui recebida com muito carinho por Alice e Esme, que me paparicavam o tempo todo. Elas me levaram a um quarto que eu reconheci ser de Alice, por causa de todas as coisas de moda que estavam espalhadas por lá.

–Espere aqui, cunhadinha. –ela parecia empolgada demais. Ah, é claro, ela não sabia da aposta.

Estava a um minuto sozinha quando Edward apareceu e fechou na porta.

–Ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar.

–Pensei que fosse ver a noiva com o vestido...

–Não, na verdade, só olhar pra cara da noiva já dá bastante azar. –cruzei os braços e ele riu.

–Impressão minha ou a todo custo você quer que o nosso casamento não tenha sorte, querida? –fui até ele e segurei seu queixo.

–Imagine, eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo pra nós dois. Com muita sorte eu me livro desse casamento e de você.

–Com muita sorte faço você desistir disso.

–Vai precisar de muita sorte mesmo.

–Desistir não existe no meu vocabulário.

–É bom atualizá-lo, querido. –eu estava a centímetros dos seus lábios e nossos olhos estavam uns nos lábios do outro.

–Um beijo de boa sorte?

–Fique na vontade. –então ele me puxou e me beijou, me deixando meio tonta, inebriada com o desejo que ele espalhou sobre todo meu corpo.

–Eu _nunca_ fico na vontade, Isabella.

–Vai aprender bastante coisa comigo. –ele riu.

–Preciso ir. Te espero no altar.

–Estarei de preto.

–Muito engraçadinha. –dei um sorrisinho para ele e então Alice reapareceu com umas três pessoas que, pelo visto, me arrumariam para minha morte.

_Adeus, Isabella Marie Swan._

_Olá, Sra. Isabella Cullen._


	6. Olá, Sra Cullen

*Capítulo 5

Eu estava pronta para me casar e esperava Charlie para me levar ao altar... Se eu estava ansiosa? Totalmente. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Meu pai apareceu, meio cabisbaixo, os olhos eram tristes e eu sabia que ele estava se odiando.

–Você está muito bonita. –sorri em agradecimento. –Você tem certeza?

–Pai, eu estou fazendo isso por nós três. Antes que eu desista, vamos logo...

–Bella, se você não quiser... Eu vou entender... –minha mente gritava para que eu saísse dali o mais rápido possível, e parte do meu coração também.

Entretanto, olhei por sobre o ombro para todas as pessoas que estavam sentadas à minha espera, vi Jessica e Alice sorrirem ao reparar que eu já estava para começar minha entrada. E então, o que me fez querer chorar. Edward, que até então conversava com o pai, parou de repente e me encarou. Haviam metros entre nós dois, mesmo assim senti seus olhos queimando nos meus. E ele sorriu. Por quê? Porque Edward havia aceitado isso? Ele era incrível, poderia conseguir qualquer mulher que quisesse, porque eu? Porque aceitar uma aposta? Meu coração vacilou quando ele reparou que eu estava hesitante demais. Edward deu um passo à frente e seu pai colocou uma mão em seu ombro, parando-o. Ele sabia o que eu estava pensando. Ele sabia que eu queria ir embora. Foi nesse momento que eu fui tomada por uma sensação maluca e agi por impulso, ele assentiu para mim, simplesmente, como se me dissesse que estava em minhas mãos, eu poderia fugir ou não... O que fazer? Respirei fundo, voltei os olhos para Charlie e disse:

–Adeus, pai. –o beijei na bochecha.

–Eu te entendo.

–Não... Adeus, pai. É hora de eu me casar. –meu coração acelerou quando eu disse essas palavras. Minhas pernas ficaram trêmulas e quem estivesse me vendo poderia jurar que eu estava casando por amor...

_Amor_. Palavra idiota. Totalmente inadequada para essa situação. _Amor_. Nunca.

Meu pai sorriu fracamente e me deu seu braço, naquele momento, minhas mãos tremiam mais do que nunca em toda minha vida. Eu seria entregue à Edward Cullen. Onde estava toda a coragem e audácia de dois meses atrás? Enquanto eu caminhava pelo "corredor" entre os convidados, eu só podia olhar para o chão. Todos pareciam sorridentes demais. Será que eles não viam que eu estava indo para a forca?

Respirei fundo e espantei pensamentos de autopiedade de dentro de mim. Deveriam ter pena é de Edward, porque ele sim, estava com os dias contados e nem sabia disso. Ah, querido, se você pensa que eu serei a esposa mais amorosa e encantadora você está tão enganado... Bom, eu posso me aproveitar um pouco, afinal, ele é lindo e... Incrível... De tirar o fôlego... Foco, Bella. Mas, me apaixonar? Jamais.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele enquanto me aproximava. Charlie beijou minha testa e entregou minha mão à de Edward. Senti que sua mão estava fria e ele apertou a minha suavemente, sorrindo para mim.

O juiz fez seu discurso citando fidelidade, amor, compreensão, cumplicidade. Palavras que para mim, estavam mortas à partir do momento em que eu dissesse "Sim". Eu continuava de cabeça erguida, ouvindo tudo que ele dizia e por vezes sentia os olhos de Edward sobre mim, porém, não me permiti olhá-lo nenhuma vez sequer. Hoje eu daria início ao meu plano de destruição. Estava me sentindo quase uma chefe da máfia e não tinha nenhuma culpa por isso. Tinha consciência de que precisava matar dentro de mim a Isabella sentimental e boba... De repente, eu ouvi a voz sexy e rouca de Edward.

–Aceito. –o juiz refez o discurso para mim e eu repeti a palavra de Edward.

–Podem selar o matrimônio de vocês com um beijo. –ele hesitou um pouco e então me beijou na bochecha, depois me encarando. Então, sabe-se lá de onde tirei isso, eu o puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Ele parecia surpreso, mas me prendeu firmemente à ele. Confesso que uma parte de mim, durante o beijo, ficou ansiosa pela nossa noite de núpcias.

Todos sorriram e aplaudiram. Esme e Carlisle estavam radiantes. Jessica e Alice se abraçavam e sorriam como crianças. Será que realmente ninguém sabia da aposta?

A festa estava animadíssima, todos dançavam, cumprimentavam aos belos e apaixonados noivos e eu estava tranquilamente sentada no meu lugarzinho com Edward ao meu lado. Estávamos em silêncio e ele estava surpreendentemente tristonho.

–O que você tem? –ele nem me olhou. –Edward?

–O que?

–Está tudo bem? –ele assentiu. –Já arrependido? –ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, segurando meu queixo com um dedo.

–Pare de sonhar, amorzinho. –ele me deu um selinho.

–Ora, ora se não é meu casal preferido! –Jessica apareceu meio trôpega e risonha demais. Ou seja, bêbada. Eu ri um pouco. Ela nunca bebia, mas hoje algo devia ter acontecido. –Bella, você acrrrrredita que o Mike tava dançando com uma prima do Edward?! Uma va... Valorosa mulher chamada Jane.

–Calma, o Mike ama você, Jess.

–É, aquele idiota. Ah, o outro idiota me ligou. Cara de pau.

–Quem?

–Jacob Black. –ela disse seu nome com nojo. –Ele mandou dizer que ele jamais vai sair de casa pra presen... pre... pra ver você destruir sua vida. Ele é doidinho... –ela gargalhou e eu me segurava pra não fazer o mesmo. Era eu quem deveria encher a cara. Ela já ia se levantar quando sentou de novo. –Ah, e ele disse que não se arrepende de ter beijado você ontem.

–JESS! –eu a olhei com os olhos arregalados e ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos.

–Desculpa, eu esqueci que você agora é comprometida. Edward você tem algum primo gostosão pra eu dançar? –então ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieta.

–Como isso aconteceu?

–Quem você pensa que é?

–Seu marido.

–Poupe a si mesmo disso, Edward. –eu me levantei e saí da mesa, indo para a pista de dança.

Um minuto depois, senti suas mãos geladas me envolverem firmemente, provavelmente para que eu não saísse.

–Jacob é seu ex?

–Não. Meu melhor amigo. Porque você não cuida da sua vida?

–Você faz parte dela agora.

–Me erra.

–Porque ele te beijou? –fiquei calada, então ele me apertou contra seu corpo. –Porque, Bella?

–Não sei.

–E como você se sentiu? –eu me soltei dele.

–Você quer mesmo saber? Eu não senti nada, Edward. Nadinha. Sabe porque? Porque você acabou comigo. Depois que você me jogou nesse buraco eu não consigo mais ter sentimentos por ninguém! Você destruiu a minha alma, Edward. –ele parecia estar magoado. Ótimo. –E eu espero que saber disso tire o seu sono todas as noites.

–Pare com isso.

–E essas pessoas? Todas ignoram o fato de eu estar sendo forçada a ser sua mulher?

–Ninguém além de nós sabe da aposta. –eu bufei.

–Eu devia esperar. Porque manchar o nome da família Super Poderosa com uma sujeira dessas, não é? Porque não fazemos com que eles continuem acreditando? –o puxei para mim e o beijei de forma insensível, e ele respondeu da mesma forma, apesar de estar meio confuso. –A guerra começou, meu querido.

–Não, ela começou desde o dia em que eu te vi na loja. –eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer, afinal, eu nem sabia da aposta ainda quando nos vimos... E quando eu sonhei com ele... Er... Com nós dois.

Enfim. Me afastei dele e andei sem rumo pela festa até encontrar Alice que me arrastou para dentro da casa querendo me ajudar a trocar de roupa para irmos embora para nossa lua de mel. Ela colocava algumas coisas em cima da sua cama enquanto eu soltava meu cabelo e tirava o vestido, lindo, por sinal, que ela havia tanto se empenhado em mandar fazer especialmente para mim.

–Bella... –ela disse quando eu estava vestida. –Você me promete que fará meu irmão feliz?

–Sim, Alice.

–Eu estou tão feliz por vocês! Não é raro acharmos uma história como a de vocês. –agora era a hora de saber o que Edward havia dito para ela.

–O que ele contou sobre nós?

–Bom, ele me contou que vocês se conheceram na escola, mas acabaram se distanciando, até que se reencontraram e ele percebeu que você era a mulher da vida dele. –os olhos de Alice brilhavam como os de uma criança no Natal, seria maldade destruir sua alegria assim, seria maldade contar à ela que o irmão que ela tanto amava havia aceito uma loucura como essa aposta. –Vocês nasceram um para o outro, Bella, eu posso ver isso nos olhos de vocês. Eu espero que sejam muito felizes.

–Obrigada, Alice. É bom saber que tenho alguém pra me apoiar. –ela sorriu e meu coração se apertou. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como Alice ficaria ao descobrir toda a verdade. –Bom, é melhor irmos.

Edward estava sentado na sala de estar à minha espera enquanto do lado de fora da casa, todos se encaminhavam para a saída, querendo se despedir de nós dois. Ele estava tristonho, a cabeça baixa e parecia pensativo demais, porém, bastou que ouvisse os passos de Alice para forçar um sorriso e ficar de pé, vindo até mim, envolvendo minha cintura com um braço.

–Boa sorte, pombinhos. E não esqueçam, tenham juízo... –Edward beijou minha têmpora e então Alice nos abraçou.

Agora estava feito, eu era a Senhora Cullen e não havia para onde ir. Aos dezoito anos eu estava casada, sinceramente nunca pensei que seria assim. Edward segurou firme a minha mão enquanto andávamos pelas pessoas, por alguns segundos, parecia que estávamos em câmera lenta, eu podia ver algumas pessoas com votos de felicidade nos olhos, outras não compreendiam porque eu havia me casado tão jovem, outros se perguntavam como nunca haviam visto nós dois juntos, e ainda haviam aqueles que pareciam ter certeza de que ficaríamos juntos por uma vida inteira.

Recebemos alguns abraços, falamos com nossos pais e enquanto Edward abraçava Carlisle, encontrei olhos negros me observando de longe. Jacob. Meu coração acelerou. Eu estava confusa sobre o que eu sentia por ele, porém, ele era meu melhor amigo e eu o adorava. O jeito como ele me olhava era claro, estava odiando todas aquelas pessoas por agirem como se eu estivesse feliz... Comecei a andar até ele, e de repente senti Jessica me abraçar, eu sabia que ela havia percebido para onde eu iria. Ela não parecia mais tão bêbada, seus olhos estavam meio sonolentos e ela parecia um pouco pálida, provavelmente Alice a havia feito tirar um cochilo.

–Hey, não faça isso. –ela me beijou na bochecha. –Não fale com ele, preste atenção, Bella, agora a sua vida é você e Edward, foco nisso e tente ser feliz, ok? –eu sorri olhando em seus olhos. Ela estava certa, ir falar com Jake tornaria tudo mais odioso. –Deixe ele cuidar da vida dele. Boa sorte, amiga. –ela me abraçou forte e me empurrou suavemente para Edward, que já estava atrás de mim e me recebeu em seus braços, me envolvendo.

–Pronta?

–Eu nasci pronta. –Pera, eu disse mesmo isso? E eu sorri? Quem sou eu? O que eu estou fazendo? Eu o odeio. Pare com isso, Isabella, seja forte e firme, mande-o para o inferno.

Entramos dentro do carro e fomos para a nossa casa... Havíamos combinado que não havia necessidade de viajarmos, obviamente eu insisti muito mais nisso. Edward entrou na garagem e eu avistei a fachada do meu novo lar. Era o paraíso. A casa dos meus sonhos. Maldito seja você, querido, por fazer tudo do jeito que sempre quis. Ele sorriu, percebendo que eu estava maravilhada e então me puxou pela mão até a porta.

–Bem-vinda Sra. Cullen. –ele disse abrindo a porta e me observando ficar parada no meio da sala de estar. A casa parecia mais um resort. Era perfeita. –Vamos. –ele me pegou pela mão e me levou até um dos quartos. Sua voz parecia um pouco tristonha ainda, e eu não ligava, sabia que logo ele viria cheio de garras pra cima de mim.

–Eu... Vou me trocar. –ele assentiu, beijou minha testa e se foi.

O que ele estava planejando? Confesso que meu corpo inteiro estava empolgado e ansioso para descobrir o que aconteceria nessa noite. E uma parte de mim me fazia ter certeza de que eu não era a única a me sentir assim... Edward parecia confuso e incerto sobre o que fazer. Bom, por mim tudo bem. Isabella Cullen, é hora de começar a colocar seu plano em prática.

Ou talvez... Eu possa esperar até descobrir o que acontecerá essa noite... O meu sonho tomou a minha mente e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

_Bem, acho que é melhor eu trocar de roupa..._

_Boa sorte para mim._


	7. Marido e Mulher

*Capítulo 6

Entrei no banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Meu coração acelerou apenas de lembrar que Edward estaria me esperando lá fora. Bom, é claro que eu não o amava e ainda odiava essa aposta, mas como eu venho dizendo... Quem disse que eu não posso me aproveitar dessa história? Voltei para o quarto e fui até o armário, onde as minhas roupas já estavam. Procurei a camisola que Jessica e Renée haviam me dado. Bom, meus olhos observaram o tecido azul e preto e o desespero bateu, não podia vestir aquilo, não agora... Seria legal deixá-lo para quando eu fosse colocar a fase 4 do plano em ação (Seduzir Edward), bom, isso seria muito legal. Guardei a camisola e peguei uma preta mais decente, e sabe-se lá porque, eu achei que seria legal usar o cordão que Alice me dera de presente antes do casamento. Voltei para o banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei. Estava tremendo um pouco, mas... Devia ser de frio, não é? Saí do quarto acreditando que veria Edward me esperando, entretanto, nem sinal dele. Meu estômago revirou, queria acabar com isso de uma vez. Vesti o hobbie e decidi que o procuraria.

Que mente mais suicida a minha mas sinceramente eu não estava assustada, eu queria fazer tudo de uma vez por vontade própria, melhor do que ser obrigada a algo. Andei pelo corredor tentando ouvir qualquer barulho que indicasse a presença de Edward.

–Sra. Cullen, precisa de algo? –me assustei quando uma mulher apareceu atrás de mim. –Sou Anne, a governanta.

–Ah, olá. A senhora viu Edward?

–Bom, acho que ele está no escritório. Lá embaixo, a porta dupla na sala de estar. –assenti e ela saiu, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

Respirei fundo e segui descendo as escadas. Fui até a sala e observei a porta grande que deveria ser do escritório. Me aproximei e toquei a maçaneta. O que eu estava fazendo? Hunf, não importa, vamos de uma vez. Edward estava sentado em frente à lareira, um copo na mão, a mesma camisa do casamento aberta até a metade, sua gravata e paletó estavam jogados em outra poltrona.

–Anne, não... –ele se virou e me viu. –Bella... O que... –entrei e fechei a porta.

–Nem eu sei o que estou fazendo aqui, mas, só estava pensando se... Não vai subir?

–Bella, não se preocupe, não forçarei você a fazer o que não quer. Esse casamento foi uma espécie de contrato e eu sei o quanto está odiando isso. Pode ir dormir. –mordi o lábio quando ele sentou novamente e nem ligou para mim. Afinal, o que eu estava querendo? Edward estava agindo exatamente como eu desejava e agora eu estava... Frustrada porque ele não queria dormir comigo? Minha vontade era bater minha própria cabeça na parede. –Você está bem? –assenti.

–Quer que eu leve isso lá pra cima? –apontei para seu paletó.

–Não, pode deixar comigo. Boa noite, Bella. –assenti.

Senti a frustração correr por todo o meu corpo. Eu o queria. Droga, como queria. Ou talvez eu quisesse apenas que ele "me forçasse" a algo para depois odiá-lo mais ainda. Porque eu tinha de ser tão complicada?

–Boa noite. –andei até Edward e fiquei de frente para ele, que me olhou curioso. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço e o puxei para cima, então o beijei.

Edward não recuou, me envolveu e respondeu ao beijo e quando precisamos de ar, ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e me analisou. Mentalmente, eu pensei no que eu afinal queria, e então, ao ver tudo que havia naqueles olhos perfeitos, eu entendi. Naquela noite eu não estava pensando em vingança, eu o queria, queria aquele corpo, queria Edward como meu, queria passar a noite ao seu lado, me tornando a sua esposa e então, ao amanhecer, matá-la dentro de mim e começar a vingança que não seria tão prazerosa assim para mim.

–Bella. –eu o olhei firme, querendo que ele entendesse tudo que eu estava querendo. –Não se esqueça de fechar a janela. Não quero que fique doente. –o meu mundo caiu. Edward estava me rejeitando. Ah, mas é claro, era tudo culpa minha. Assenti e me afastei dele, então saí daquele escritório e comecei a subir as escadas, até ouvir o som de passos e observar meu marido me olhando, parado no início dos degraus com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. –Você me frustra.

–Não é o único frustrado aqui, querido.

–Eu não consigo entender você, Isabella. Aliás, eu desconfio que nem você se entende. Uma hora parece me odiar e querer me afastar, de repente parece querer esse casamento e essa vida. Por favor, apenas me explique o que realmente está passando dentro de você. –ele dizia isso enquanto subia e agora estava frente a frente comigo. –Se estiver querendo que eu passe essa noite apenas pra depois usar isso contra mim, eu peço que pare, que vá ao seu quarto e durma. –me encolhi um pouco.

–E se eu estiver disposta a esquecer da aposta, o contrato e tudo isso, pelo menos por hoje?

–Por essa noite? –ele afagou meu rosto. –E depois eu terei de conviver com você me odiando e sabendo que tudo que passamos nessa noite foi uma grande mentira? –o puxei para mim e o beijei.

Nosso beijo ganhou intensidade a cada segundo e logo ele estava prensando meu corpo na parede. Suas mãos passavam pelo meu corpo, beliscando minha pele e eu mal conseguia raciocinar, tudo que podia fazer era puxá-lo mais para mim, prendendo meus dedos no seu cabelo. Nossos quadris esbarravam um no outro e meu corpo implorava por mais contato, precisava dele, agora, comigo, naquele maldito quarto para consumar esse casamento. Não importava que amanhã passássemos a nos odiar, não importava o plano que eu havia arquitetado para destruí-lo, naquela noite eu queria ser a Sra. Cullen, com todos os direitos sobre o corpo de Edward que esse título me dava. Abri os botões da camisa dele que restavam e senti nossos corpos se abaixarem nos degraus. Eu nunca havia pensado em consumar meu casamento numa escada, mas aquilo parecia bem... Empolgante. Estava deitada nos degraus, com Edward de certa forma, sobre mim. Suas mãos chegaram nos meus seios e eu arfei, eram ágeis e rápidas, apertando e acariciando minha pele sob o tecido da camisola. Sua boca beijava meu pescoço e ele parecia, como eu, estar delirando um pouco. Prendi minhas pernas na sua cintura, esbarrando com força meu quadril no seu, fazendo-o suspirar pesadamente. O aperto que ele me deu foi forte, me fazendo arquear as costas. De repente suas mãos estavam brincando com as laterais da parte debaixo da minha roupa íntima. Não conseguia falar, estava totalmente sem ar, sem voz, sem forças para raciocinar. Queria dizer que devíamos sair dali e ir para o quarto, mas quando a boca de Edward invadiu a minha outra vez, eu pensei que não precisávamos sair dali e correr o risco de desistirmos. Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas costas e enfiei minhas unhas nas suas, puxando-o para mim.

–Edward... –eu gemi quando ele mordeu meu pescoço.

–O que? –sua voz era abafada e rouca.

–Por favor. –ele riu um pouco e me olhou no fundo dos olhos, então, afagou meu rosto e depois desceu sua mão de volta para um dos meus seios enquanto me beijava.

Sua mão apertava meu seio firmemente enquanto seus lábios percorriam meu pescoço e desciam pela minha pele. Meu corpo estava ansioso e nervoso, desesperado... Sedento por ele. Puxei seu rosto para cima, arrancando sua atenção do meu busto e colando minha boca na sua. Os lábios de Edward estavam de um vermelho vivo e nós dois ofegávamos. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que apertou minhas nádegas com força, me erguendo e me forçando a prender meu corpo ao dele. Meio desajeitado, porém decidido ele se levantou comigo no colo, enquanto eu beijava e mordia seu pescoço. De repente, ele esbarrou meu corpo em uma parede, fazendo barulho. Por dois segundos eu realmente me importei que Anne viesse ver que raios estava acontecendo, entretanto, os beijos do meu esposo me distraíram, me puxando de volta para a dança que fazíamos agora, esbarrando um quadril no outro enquanto suas mãos exploravam minha pele sob a camisola.

–Anne... Ela pode aparecer... –fui interrompida por um gemido que não contive quando Edward me esbarrou mais uma vez com força na parede e beijou meu colo, perto do caminho entre meus seios.

–Não vai.

–Mas... –sua boca interrompeu a minha.

Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse sendo jogada na cama do meu novo quarto. Fiquei de joelhos e arranquei a blusa dele, abrindo alguns botões e arrancando outros.

–Satisfeita?

–Muito. –passei minhas unhas pelo seu peito e senti suas duas mãos puxarem meu rosto para o seu. Dessa vez, seu beijo tinha muito mais desejo do que pressa e logo suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo me prendendo firme ao seu.

Uma delas escorregou para o fim das minhas costas e apertou forte, me fazendo rir um pouco e morder seu lábio. Edward me empurrou na cama e posicionou seu corpo entre minhas pernas. Puxei-o pelo cabelo, trazendo seus lábios para os meus. Eu estava louca, ensandecida, fora de mim. O que estava pensando? Realmente ia me entregar e depois odiá-lo com ainda mais força? Bom, dane-se. _Essa noite, sou a esposa dele, sua mulher, sua, apenas._ As mãos acariciaram minhas coxas, fazendo um friozinho de ansiedade tomar meu estômago e então subiram, levando consigo minha camisola até que chegaram nos meus seios mais uma vez.

–Tem certeza de que é só essa noite?

–Tenho, querido. Depois de amanhã, somos inimigos.

–Por mim, tudo bem. Não me arrependerei desse dia.

–Muito menos eu. –disse enquanto ele abocanhava um dos meus seios.

Eu arranhava as costas dele, puxava seu cabelo e ofegava, ansiando que ele estivesse logo dentro de mim. Sussurrei um "por favor" baixinho e então os lábios dele esqueceram meu seio e começaram a descer, rumo à parte de mim que mais o desejava. A ansiedade aumentava e quando suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas e ele beijou a parte interna destas, se detendo nas partes mais próximas à virilha. Maldito. Arfava e ofegava, mas ele não estava diferente, me desejava, ele me queria também, eu podia sentir isso, eu via em seus olhos e sua ereção parecia cada vez mais complicada de esconder ou conter. Não sabia que tipo de joguinho masoquista e cretino ele estava fazendo demorando tanto para me fazer sua mulher de uma vez, mas enfim, lá estava eu, sedenta e cheia de desejo.

–Boa noite, amor. –meus olhos estavam fechados apreciando seus beijos e eu só percebi o que acontecia quando Edward já estava de pé ao lado da cama arrumando a camisa.

–O que?! –eu me apoiei nos cotovelos.

–Não vou dar o que você quer. Eu sei exatamente o que se passa. Amanhã você acordará e iniciará o inferno. Só queria que soubesse o quanto eu não queria que fosse assim... O quanto eu queria que você pudesse ser minha esposa realmente... –bufei.

–Você é um idiota, isso sim.

–Só porque pela primeira vez na sua vida você achou que conseguiria o que quer e eu arranquei isso de você quando já estava cantando vitória? Isso não faz de mim um idiota, isso me torna a única pessoa que já colocou limites em você e acredite, eu não vou parar até que você desista dessa história de plano maluco. –me sentei na cama e o puxei para mim, beijando-o avidamente, mas ele mal me respondia, era como um pesadelo.

–É isso que você quer? Então vai! Vai embora! Sai daqui! Covarde! Idiota!

–Não fique frustrada, ainda teremos muitas chances de terminar isso. –ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho, seus dedos tocando minha pele e então ele sentiu o colar e o olhou bem. Seus olhos ficaram tristonhos e confusos. –Quem te deu isso?

–Alice. Porque?

–Nada. –e então me deixou sozinha.

Sozinha. Nunca pensei que essa palavra me machucaria tanto. Estava frustrada, magoada e perdida, porém, surpresa. Edward havia sido firme o suficiente para mostrar que também estava na guerra e isso, apesar de quase destruir meus planos, era totalmente excitante. Então, era oficialmente guerra. Me enfiei sob as cobertas e fiquei com uma expressão turrona no rosto, pensando se Edward estaria tendo dificuldades para dormir. Ainda estava intrigada com o motivo pelo qual ele ficou intrigado com o colar, entretanto, eu estava muito mais preocupada em aumentar meu nível de tortura.

Agora sim, ele conheceria a mulher com quem tinha se casado.

Marido e Mulher. Que seja.


	8. Mistérios

*Capítulo 7

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Edward idiota. Maldito. Porque ele tinha que me empolgar e depois sair feito um coelhinho assustado? Covarde. _Talvez ele não fosse homem suficiente... _E então milhares de pensamentos promíscuos de um Edward selvagem me agarrando na escada e na parede tomaram minha mente. Que droga. Porque eu estava tão frustrada? Não era isso que eu queria? Ótimo, ponto pra mim. Deus, eu estou precisando de um psicólogo! _Decida-se Isabella! Você queria dormir com ele ou apenas se aproveitar depois da fraqueza dele?! _Me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro para esfriar as ideias e depois vesti shorts e uma camiseta, então desci as escadas. A mesa estava posta com um lindo café da manhã, várias opções de frutas, sucos, bolos e bom... Se ele queria ser meu marido, pelo menos tinha que me alimentar. Tamborilei os dedos na mesa, pensando em qual lugar sentar e em como Jessica precisava ver essa casa e então reparei na aliança que se destacava na minha mão pálida. Casada. Eu estava cansada. Bom, essa frase não causou toda a felicidade que eu sempre esperei que causaria. Me sentia uma escrava vendida por algumas moedas, e ao mesmo tempo, me sentia uma mártir por estar salvando minha família. Pensando bem, eu poderia me acostumar com essa vida, viver nessa casa, ser uma senhora, ter Edward ao meu bel prazer. Parecia uma ideia bem interessante, e enquanto eu começava a relembrar a quase consumação do nosso casamento, senti duas mãos na minha cintura e lábios gelados tocarem meu pescoço.

–Bom dia, querida. –sorri para meu marido e então sentei na cadeira que estava mais perto enquanto ele se acomodava na cabeceira. –Dormiu bem?

–Não. Estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça, se puder me poupar de ouvir sua irritante voz, agradeço. –ele riu e tomou um pouco de suco de uva.

–Adoro seu humor. –não respondi, apenas coloquei pedaços de frutas no meu prato.

–Olha aqui, sem piadas, ok? Ainda estou com muita raiva de você.

–Porque eu não quis transar? –engasguei.

–Não! Porque, porque, porque... –na verdade, era por isso sim. –Porque você me enganou!

–Não enganei você, eu estava desejando você e você também, e nós tivemos algumas preliminares. –corei.

–Como você pode falar de sexo como se estivesse falando de economia?

–Bom, acontece que eu tenho bem mais experiência do que você provavelmente tem.

–Quem te garante? –ele riu um pouco. –Quem te garante que eu já não dormi com metade da cidade? Quem te garante que não sou uma ninfomaníaca ou pervertida de marca maior?

–Isso explicaria sua tentativa desesperada de transar comigo ontem. Seca é bem ruim...

–MINHA O QUE?! –bati as mãos na mesa e nesse momento a governanta entra com uma jarra de suco. Casal perfeito MODE ON. –Eu não gostei nada de você indo dormir no seu quarto no meio da noite, amor.

–Eu precisava dormir e você estava tornando isso difícil, _benzinho_. –revirei os olhos.

–É claro, por mim nós não dormiríamos nunca. –me levantei, dei um selinho e me afastei rebolando.

Porém, quando menos esperei, Edward me puxou para seu colo e me beijou. Anne nos olhava de canto de olho, meio corada e eu... Bem, eu estava entrando em desespero. Agarrei os cabelos de Edward e mordi seu lábio, querendo machucá-lo, o que consegui. Ele me olhou um pouco magoado, mas rindo.

–Você teve sua chance ontem, meu querido. Sorry. –segurei seu queixo, dei um selinho em seus lábios e saí rebolando. Exatamente. Rebolando.

O dia estava nublado e eu estava com muita preguiça, então decidi adiar o início do meu plano, pelo menos por um dia. Eu merecia descansar. Toda essa coisa de tramar contra meu marido me deixava exausta, apesar de eu não estar casada a sequer vinte e quatro horas. Estava na biblioteca/escritório de Edward quando ele entrou.

–Você quer me dizer porque me mordeu, sua maluca?

–Você quer me dizer porque me agarrou? Aliás, você quer me dizer porque se casou comigo?! –ele riu e se encostou à mesa.

–Não basta o motivo de que você é altamente sexy e me seduz?

–O que aconteceu com o cavalheiro? Agora você é todo assanhadinho. –levantei e fui até ele. -Bem que sempre me disseram que as pessoas só se revelam quando se casam.

–Continuo sendo cavalheiro, porém agora temos mais... Intimidade. –ele disse isso se aproximando e beijando meu pescoço.

–Ah não! Nananinananão! –eu o afastei. –Você não vai fazer isso de novo! –coloquei a mão na minha testa, tentando raciocinar. Deus! Aquele homem tirava meu juízo e minha consciência.

–Ainda está frustrada?

–Frustrada? Eu? Porque você não quis passar a noite com sua esposa? Na verdade, é você quem deveria estar frustrado.

–Eu estou. –ele se aproximou de mim e encostou seu corpo ao meu. Sinceramente, ele estava diferente e boa parte de mim estava adorando esse Edward diferente, cheio dessa pegada insuportavelmente sexy. Ele beijou meu queixo e suas mãos começaram a passear pelas minhas costas.

De repente, Edward estava me empurrando em direção à sua mesa e me colocando sentada nesta, ficando entre minhas pernas, roçando seu corpo no meu. Prendi minhas pernas nele, puxando-o mais ainda para mim, gemendo baixinho por causa do contato entre meu corpo e sua ereção. Suas mãos foram para os meus seios, massageando-os com vontade enquanto eu beijava e mordiscava seu pescoço. Então eu caí em mim. Que diabos eu estava fazendo?! O empurrei para longe, mas continuei sentada na mesa, tentando me recuperar de toda a sensação de loucura a que Edward me deixava entregue. Era sufocante desejar tanto alguém. Porém, eu não podia querê-lo. Não, de jeito nenhum. Querer, amar, gostar, ter simpatia por Edward, qualquer coisa, mataria meu plano e eu nunca permitiria isso. Nem que eu fosse morrer na seca, de desejo reprimido, de vontade de agarrá-lo e beijar aquela boca... CERTO. ENTENDIDO, BELLA.

–Você deve ter bipolaridade.

–É que às vezes eu esqueço que você é um canalha que me forçou a casar com você.

–Sinceramente, Bella. Você não parece estar odiando de todo a ideia.

–Cala a boca! Você sabe muito bem que eu só me casei com você, seu desgraçado, pra salvar minha família porque o seu pai idiota estava ameaçando o meu pai! Odeio você, odeio sua família idiota, seu dinheiro idiota, essa casa idiota. Você tem noção do que tirou de mim? Tirou a minha vida, tirou tudo! Eu não queria ser sua esposa! Eu ainda não quero! Será que não entende isso? –ele se aproximou e segurou meu rosto com as mãos. Eu estava chorando o suficiente para não afastá-lo.

–Bella, me perdoe. Sinceramente. Você não entendo. Eu preciso de você. Você diz que se casou comigo pra salvar sua família, mas eu precisava mais de você do que você de mim, acredite nisso.

–Me conte tudo, Edward. Conte-me porque aceitou isso.

–Eu não posso.

–Por favor. –eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

–Preciso ir, Bella.

–Vai trabalhar?

–Não, vou dar uma volta, tomar um ar.

–Ótimo. Deixe sua esposa sozinha em plena "lua-de-mel". –revirei os olhos e andei, passando por ele, que havia parado de andar.

De repente, meu corpo estava sendo prensado numa das paredes, e eu podia sentir cada parte do corpo másculo e sedutor do meu marido.

–Conte-me. –ele balançou a cabeça e eu tentei sair de seus braços, porém, ele me puxou e me bateu na parede. Sua mão me pegou pela nuca e sua boca se encaixou na minha.

–Você não estava reclamando porque eu ia deixá-la? Então agora seja minha esposa. –Suas mãos se encaixaram por trás do meu corpo e ele me ergueu, fazendo com que eu prendesse minhas pernas em sua cintura e então me levou até o sofá.

–Preciso saber.

–O que?

–Você sabe. –Ok, me odeiem mas eu não conseguiria tirar isso da cabeça. Edward parecia magoado e pensativo demais sempre que falávamos do motivo pelo qual estávamos casados e isso me intrigava. Seu corpo que antes estava entre minhas pernas, me abandonou e eu estava sozinha no sofá. Um frio e um vazio irritante me tomaram.

Edward saiu do escritório. Sem dizer uma palavra, sem olhar para mim. E então eu senti que precisava fazer o que devia fazer. Tinha que conseguir que Edward me quisesse longe dele. Porque sinceramente, se ele não queria agir com transparência, eu jamais poderia ignorar o fato de estar sendo como uma escrava nesse casamento. Tudo para salvar minha família.

Meus olhos varreram o ambiente e se focaram em um livro que estava sobre a mesinha. O peguei e folheei. Pareciam cartas, como se o diário fosse endereçado a alguém, porém, era sempre a mesma letra, não havia respostas, era exatamente isso: quem estivesse escrevendo isso, o fazia para enviar a alguém, tudo de uma vez. Meus olhos bateram sobre o fim de cada carta, todas terminavam com:

_Seu,_

_Edward._

Isso me atingiu como uma bala, por uma razão que eu nem eu queria entender. Que tipo de vínculo era esse que eu estava criando com ele? Que se dane! Se ele tinha uma amante, se era apaixonado por alguém, se queria mandar essa porcaria de diário para ela, o problema era dele!

–O Sr. Cullen não gosta que mecham nas coisas dele. –soltei o diário com o susto. Anna parecia um fantasma vagando pela casa.

–Eu sou esposa dele, tudo aqui é meu também.

–Isabella, se eu fosse você, não faria isso.

–Isso o que? Eu apenas estou vendo algo que me interessa.

–Você sabe do que estou falando. Procurar pontos fracos em Edward não ajudará você em nada. No fundo, você sabe que quanto mais coisas achar, mais isso magoará a você mesma, porque gosta dele. Pode não admitir, mas gosta.

–Você sabe a verdade?

–Eu sei de cada detalhe dessa família, Isabella. E me ouça: não se faça de turrona, isso só a fará perder tempo.

_Quanto menos tempo brigando, mais tempo com outras coisas._

Briguei comigo mesma por pensar isso e acompanhei com o olhar Anna saindo do escritório. Apanhei o diário e coloquei no lugar em que estava. Havia algo sobre Edward que ninguém me contara, agora eu tinha certeza disso. E eu ainda estava incerta se queria descobrir ou não.

Uma parte de mim estava louca pra começar o plano. Enquanto a outra metade estava louca por aquele homem, não apenas por ele, que já é bastante coisa, mas pelo mistério que estava começando a se tornar para mim.

Pelo menos posso dizer com orgulho que eu, Isabella Swan tenho o que muitas mulheres provavelmente já sonharam ou sonham em ter: Edward Cullen como marido.


	9. Plano 1 - Rejeitar

*Capítulo 8

POV Edward

Ela ia me matar. Aquela menina, com aqueles olhos inocentes, aquele corpo pequeno... Ela tinha tudo pra ser indefesa. Mas eu me enganei. A cada dia seria mais difícil esconder a verdade dela e com toda certeza, a cada dia ela seria mais curiosa. Talvez eu devesse contar de uma vez, e então poderia haver possibilidade de ela me odiar menos. Meu coração se partiu ao vê-la chorando, ao ouvi-la falar da mãe. Em alguns momentos eu sentia vontade de lhe dar sua carta de alforria, de dizer a ela para ir embora e ser feliz, entretanto, eu não podia. Era algo muito maior que eu. Por mais que eu pudesse fazer isso, agora havia algo dentro de mim que não queria perdê-la, mesmo Isabella sendo uma chata, turrona, teimosa, implicante, curiosa... Por algum motivo que só Deus sabe, eu estava preso à ela. Acho que era justamente o jeito impossível dela que tanto me atraia e me enlaçava. Nunca nessa vida uma mulher resistiu tanto à mim quanto ela. É claro que julgando as circunstâncias, eu mesmo resistiria, porém, ela era diferente e isso era perceptível apenas pelo seu olhar, pelo jeito que andava...

Enquanto eu dirigia, tentando me distrair, lembrava a nossa noite de núpcias. Sinceramente? A cada segundo eu tenho vontade de me bater. Onde estava minha masculinidade? Que homem nesse mundo faria o que eu fiz? Deixar uma mulher como aquelas praticamente pedindo por mim em cima de uma cama e simplesmente voltar para seu quarto e ter uma noite mais do complicada, com seu amiguinho insaciado e muito bem desperto só ao lembrar da voz dela? Sorri, pensando em como ela pareceu frustrada e revoltada quando eu me afastei e a deixei.

Parei o carro e analisei onde estava. Após uma hora dirigindo sem rumo aparente, eu não acreditava que havia parado justamente aqui. Por quê? Isso complicaria muito mais a minha situação. Suspirei e estacionei, vendo que agora que estava aqui, não havia outra opção. Logo me senti culpado novamente. Não era justo comigo, com Bella e nem com ela. Eu não podia continuar vivendo dessa forma, mas provavelmente não era coincidência que justamente quando eu estava tão angustiado sobre a situação com a minha esposa, eu fosse parar justamente em frente à familiar casa verde claro. Estava tudo como da última vez, a cadeira de balanço na varanda, as cortinas bem abertas, tudo exalava, como sempre, o cheiro de rosas... Exatamente como as que sempre ficavam na mesinha da sala de estar. Mesmo antes de entrar eu podia ver como tudo estava. A cama com a colcha branca que deveria ter o meu cheiro impregnado, a madeira escura que todos da família apreciavam e o que eu mais adorava, seus livros jogados por todas as partes.

_Isabella_. O nome da minha esposa ecoou na minha mente, mas era irresistível estar naquele lugar. Não podia voltar para casa agora e encarar toda a problemática que envolvia a minha vida. Talvez mais tarde.

Bati na porta da casa verde claro, dizendo a mim mesmo naquele segundo que Bella era apenas um prêmio de uma aposta. Mas no fundo, eu sabia que era muito mais que isso.

Quase dois dias depois, Anna abriu a porta para mim com um olhar preocupado. Eu devia estar com uma expressão exausta. E era assim que eu me sentia. Esgotado.

–Edward, menino, onde você se meteu? Quase 48 horas fugido de casa! Você não é mais um adolescente, pelo amor de Deus! –ela disse passando a mão pelos meus cabelos quando eu sentei no sofá. –Você foi até ela, não foi? –eu assenti, como uma criança que admitia um crime hediondo e Anna me olhou, com pena. –Sinto muito por tudo estar acontecendo totalmente diferente do que você sempre esperou, querido. Mas a vida é assim. E você precisa tomar uma decisão. Bella vai descobrir sozinha e isso é muito pior do que ouvir de você.

–Porque acha isso? Ela disse algo?

–Quando você saiu, eu a peguei lendo um livro seu que estava na mesinha. Ela certamente tem alguma desconfiança.

–Onde ela está?

–Foi para o quarto. Passou o dia todo esperando por você, perguntando se você tinha ligado, dado notícias de algum jeito. Ela é turrona mas acho que está começando a criar jeito. –não pude deixar de sorrir e logo depois, de me odiar. Ela estava preocupada comigo. –Seu sogro convidou os dois para jantar e Bella disse que vai, com ou seu você. Então, eu sugiro que você vá se arrumar.

Subi as escadas e parei na porta do quarto da minha esposa. Eu juro que não havia nada nesse mundo que eu quisesse mais do que sentir seus lábios nos meus. Pode parecer cretino, mas essa era a verdade. Eu sentia falta da Bella amável, da sua respiração suave, das suas mãos carinhosas tocando minha pele e mesmo sem dizer nada, me pedindo que fosse cada vez mais além. Bati na porta suavemente, tentando não parecer desesperado, porém, não obtive resposta, mas pude ouvir o chuveiro sendo ligado, o que me fez entender que Bella estava se arrumando para o jantar. Logo comecei a imaginar seu corpo sob a água, totalmente relaxada... Me despertei do quase transe em que entrava e fui para meu quarto.

Quando cheguei Às escadas, já pronto, encontrei Bella na sala, perguntando a Anna se eu já havia chegado.

–Estou aqui, amor. –eu sorri para ela, mas recebi em resposta apenas um olhar Vamos-Ter-Uma-Conversa-Séria. Ótimo, eu estava ferrado. Para provocá-la ainda mais, desci rapidamente e a puxei pela cintura, colando minha boca na sua, matando a saudade. Bella parecia surpresa com meu beijo, mas correspondeu. –Anna, não precisa nos esperar, ok? –ela assentiu e eu puxei Bella pela mão até o carro.

Estávamos no meio do caminho quando paramos em um sinal e eu coloquei minha mão sobre o joelho dela.

–O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

–Como assim?

–Onde esteve esse tempo todo? Sei que não me deve explicações mas eu fiquei preocupada. Apesar de odiar você, eu odeio enterros mais ainda. Se você me obrigasse a ir ao seu eu tiraria seu corpo do caixão e te mataria de novo. –eu ri um pouco imaginando a cena de uma Bella furiosa espancando um cadáver, mas ela se manteve séria e eu comecei a ter medo que ela avançasse sobre mim...

Para me bater, eu digo. Porque se ela avançasse pra outra coisa, eu não a pararia, não dessa vez. Não quando ela estava mortalmente sexy nesse vestido vermelho curto e justo e com essa expressão de ódio assassino pra mim. Eu já estava ficando excitado só de imaginar Bella avançando sobre mim violentamente.

–Desculpe, eu saí pra tomar um ar e acabei indo longe demais. –ela assentiu, desconfiada. –o sinal abriu e eu segui. –Você ficou preocupada. Que meigo.

–Meigo o escambal. Eu devia ter arrancado seu rim quando me beijou daquele jeito. Na frente da Anna! Por falar nisso, não precisamos fingir, ela sabe da aposta.

–Você contou?

–Não. Ela me disse que sabia quando me pegou lendo... –então ela ficou muda e se inclinou para ligar o som. E logo a voz de Adam Levine invadiu o carro. Ela estava tentando desviar minha atenção. Desliguei o aparelho.

–Lendo o que?

–Nada. –ela olhou pela janela quando estacionamos. A espertinha já ia pular para fora do carro, mas eu travei as portas.

–Hey, pode desenrolar. Você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas?

–Não! Porque eu faria isso? Você deixa as coisas jogadas por aí, sou uma pessoa curiosa.

–E descobriu algo útil pra você?

–Quem sabe? –essa menina ia me matar. Bancando a "do contra" o dia inteiro.

Bella quase subiu em cima de mim para apertar o botão e destravar as portas do carro, me provocando mais ainda. Sinceramente, quase a puxei e terminei com essa brincadeira de vez. Entramos na casa de Charlie e fomos recebidos carinhosamente por ele, Renee e logo eu pude ver a avó de Bella sentada no sofá, sorrindo para nós amavelmente. Porque Bella não era tão doce.

–Olá, vovó.

–Oi, querida. Oi Edward. Bella, seu marido está bem mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. –eu ri e Bella revirou os olhos, sentando no sofá. –E você parece mais encorpada. –a senhora disse, maliciosa, e eu não pude evitar abraçar os ombros de Bella, vendo como ela corava captando o sentido do que a avó tinha dito.

–Sempre disse a Bella para se exercitar e ela nunca me ouviu. Pelo jeito ela encontrou um exercício que gosta. –Bella ficou vermelha como um tomate e eu gargalhei. Charlie ficou de uma cor estranha.

–Você nunca malhou? Isso é surpreendente considerando seu ótimo... Er... Condicionamento e fôlego. –eu a provoquei e quase puder ver Bella cravando uma faca imaginária no meu coração.

A noite foi repleta de tentativas minhas de me aproximar, sempre a abraçando, soltando indiretas, mas ela sempre me rejeitava. Inacreditavelmente. O jantar estava delicioso e logo eu e Charlie estávamos sentados na sala de estar enquanto as mulheres arrumavam tudo. Obviamente Bella não estava nada feliz com isso, alternando entre me ignorar e me fuzilar com o olhar quando podia.

–Edward, vocês estão bem? Quer dizer, ela melhorou?

–Sim. –menti – Ela está bem melhor, Charlie. Eu sinceramente tenho esperanças de conquistar esse coração de pedra. –ele riu e assentiu.

–Bom, bom. Muito bom saber isso. Você parece gostar dela, mesmo que um pouquinho. –olhei para minhas mãos, examinando a aliança dourada que reluzia no meu dedo.

–Sim, Charlie. E eu sei que vai demorar até ela ceder totalmente, mas eu tenho fé. –ele bateu nas minhas costas, me encorajando e nesse segundo Bella sentou no braço do sofá, a pele da sua coxa tocando meu braço.

Eu a olhei e por dois segundos vi algo como ternura em seus olhos, entretanto, ela logo se recompôs.

–Edward, vamos? Eu estou com sono. –ela parecia desconfortável e eu nem imaginava o motivo.

Quando chegamos em casa, tudo estava escuro e Bella, desastrada como sempre, teve problemas para encontrar a escada. Eu a ajudei, guiando-a até seu quarto, como um bom rapaz e então eu enxerguei eu seus olhos o que eu mais queria ver: o desejo dela. Acariciei seu rosto e a beijei calmamente. Bella não se esquivou, então eu a empurrei um pouco, prendendo-a na parede. Eu não tinha pressa, queria apreciar cada segundo dela, cada segundo com nossas bocas unidas. Ela me queria, eu podia sentir pelo jeito como ela me puxava, me prendendo ao seu corpo, me fazendo sentir cada curva irresistível dela presa às minhas mãos.

–Me solte, Edward. –ela disse, me matando por dentro. Fingi não ouvir e beijei sua bochecha, sua orelha, seu pescoço, implorando para ela me deixar ficar. –Edward. –ela me afastou e eu desviei meu olhar do dela.

–Você me rejeitou a noite toda.

–Você sumiu por quase dois dias.

–Eu sei que é mais que isso. Diga. –ela negou e entrou no quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella nem olhou para mim. Nenhuma palavra trocada além de "Bom dia" ou "Boa Noite". Nada de beijos. Nada de surpresas. Apenas Bella fugindo toda vez que eu aparecia e tentava beijá-la, toda vez que tentava puxar assunto. Eu me sentia um idiota, me odiando o tempo todo. Entretanto eu comecei a pensar que talvez, a raiva de Bella não fosse apenas pelo meu sumiço, e sim pela situação toda... Será que essa rejeição não era parte do plano dela de me arrancar da sua vida? Então, eu ataquei. A enviei flores todos os dias, por uma semana. E mesmo assim, nem um sorriso eu recebi dela. As rosas sempre paravam em algum lugar da casa, dentro de um vaso que Anna colocava para não me estimular. Quando eu a pegava de surpresa, ela sempre estava cantarolando, dançando por aí, feliz da vida... É claro, ela estava vencendo. Era parte do seu plano. Ou pelo menos eu esperava que fosse. Então tomei uma decisão esperta: fingir para Bella que ela estava ganhando, entrar no seu jogo. E então mostrar a ela que não seria tão fácil me tirar da pista.

Eu a ignorei até o dia de completarmos um mês de casados. Deus sabe como precisei ser forte para isso, com ela o dia todo rebolando para lá e para cá aquele corpo perfeito, mas eu fiz. E então, quando cheguei em casa do trabalho, para meu choque, ela estava arrumada, exalando um perfume forte e sedutor e para meu desespero: Esperando por mim. Ela me beijou rapidamente, e eu comecei a entrar em pânico, pensando que ela podia estar planejando me matar naquela noite. Exatamente como Jane do Sr. e Sra. Smith. Era bem o tipo dela. Sentamos à mesa e comemos tranquilamente, eu e uma Bella sorridente e adorável.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? –eu tive que perguntar enquanto Anna recolhia os pratos e Bella bebia da sua taça.

–Hoje nós fazemos um mês de casados. –ela disse e acariciou minha mão.

–Você por acaso está planejando me matar? Porque seria muito mais fácil se você me avisasse. –ela deu uma risada macabra e gostosa.

–Não, amor. Mas precisamos conversar. Vamos ao seu escritório.

Certo. Sem pânico, Edward. É apenas uma conversa. Bella entrou e sentou na minha mesa, cruzando a pernas.

–Eu pensei que com um mês você já teria desistido. –RÁ! Eu estava certo! A malandrinha estava planejando tudo.

–Eu também... –eu disse, me fingindo de aflito e cansado. Seus olhos brilharam.

–Então...

–Acho que seria melhor pra nós dois se... –eu disse me aproximando e a beijei. Ela mordeu o lábio, ansiosa. –Se eu nunca desistisse de você. –eu apertei suas coxas e ela bateu as mãos fechadas em punho no meu peito. –Você não existe, Isabella. Eu sabia que era só um plano dessa sua mente diabólica. Porque não desiste de uma vez? –eu disse ao seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço repetidas vezes, sentindo Bella cercar minha cintura com suas pernas sedutoras. –Viu? Você quer... –ela riu baixinho e me beijou avidamente.

–Me dê a minha liberdade de volta e eu serei sua, Edward.

–Muito paradoxo. Explique-se. –eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela estava nervosa.

–Me mande de volta para a minha vida e eu serei sua. Hoje. –eu me afastei um pouco ela, avaliando que tipo de proposta maluca era essa que ela estava me fazendo.

–Não posso fazer isso. –ela abaixou a cabeça mas eu podia sentir seus olhos marejando. Eu me sentia um mostro por mantê-la presa à mim, mas...

–Porque não?

–Não posso perder você. –era isso. Desabafei. As quatro palavras que estavam entaladas dentro de mim. Não podia perder Isabella Swan. Eu não sabia se estava apaixonado, muito menos se a amava, porém... Eu não podia ficar sem ela.

Isabella era meu vício.

Isabella era minha perdição.

Isabella era minha loucura.

E a melhor parte:

Isabella era minha esposa.

Ela parecia surpresa. Aproximei-me e a abracei. Sua cabeça se aconchegou no meu peito, buscando conforto.

–Me desculpe, Bella. Mas não posso te deixar ir. Eu preciso que seja minha. E não apenas no sentido sexual. Mas minha, minha Isabella. –segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei-a repetidamente.

–Preciso dormir. –ela disse soluçando e se afastando de mim.

Mais tarde, depois de um bom banho e uma boa leitura, passei pelo seu quarto e bati na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Mexi na maçaneta e a porta se abriu, revelando Bella dormindo tranquilamente com seu pijama que apesar de meio infantil, transbordava sensualidade. Sua respiração era tranquila e doce. Como eu queria que ela fosse serena assim o tempo todo... Fechei a janela e a cobri com o cobertor. Quando já estava saindo, ouvi sua doce voz sussurrar meu nome. Virei e encarei seus olhos castanhos que me chamavam.

–Durma comigo. –eu sabia que ela só queria que eu me deitasse com ela, não era sexo... Mas não pude evitar ficar animado com a cena.

Fui até a cama e me deitei ao lado de Bella, que se aninhou perto de mim, fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo meu corpo. Trégua. Pela primeira vez, Bella estava me dando uma trégua, porém, uma parte de mim desconfiava que não seria por muito tempo. Infelizmente.

Enquanto eu velava seu sono, sem conseguir dormir por causa das imagens ora eróticas ora piegas que passavam na minha mente, percebi o quanto parecia certo tê-la em meus braços. Por mais que eu tentasse, era impossível não adorar Isabella Swan.

**Something 'Bout a Woman – Lady Antebellum**

**Alguma Coisa Nessa Mulher**

Bem,tem algo nessa mulher vestida com a minha camiseta

Cabelo nos olhos e sem maquiagem

Parada ali sorrindo com o meu copo de café

Sim,tem algo nessa mulher que é tão fácil de amar.

Tem algo nessa mulher como um céu azul claro

Não encontrará nada melhor que te deixará nas nuvens

As cores do sol no fim do dia

Sim,tem algo nessa mulher que me faz sentir desse jeito

Ela é como fogo na montanha

Como um pedaço do paraíso que está caindo sobre mim

Ela é criança,uma senhora

Ela é tudo que eu poderia precisar

Sim,tem algo dessa mulher em mim

Sim tem algo nessa mulher quando ela estava parada

Vestindo um vestido vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam

Eu amo assisti-la caminhar pela sala

Sim,tem algo nessa mulher e o jeito que ela mexe comigo

Mexe comigo

Oh,ela me comigo

Ela é como fogo na montanha

Como um pedaço do paraíso que está caindo sobre mim

Ela é criança,uma senhora

Ela é tudo que eu poderia precisar

Sim,tem algo dessa mulher em mim

Mexe comigo

Mexe comigo

Oh,ela me comigo

Ela é como fogo na montanha

Como um pedaço do paraíso que está caindo sobre mim

Ela é criança,uma senhora

Ela é tudo que eu poderia precisar

Sim,tem algo dessa mulher em mim

SIm,tem algo nessa mulher que me faz continuar

Tem algo nesse mulher e sempre terá.

POV Bella

Eu tentei. Primeiro Plano. Bom... Pelo jeito não funcionou. Do contrário, eu não estaria pedindo para Edward dormir comigo. Eu sou muito burra mesmo. Havia algo sobre Edward que ele escondia de mim e eu ainda queria descobrir. Porém, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no meu, como ele me aquecia sem sequer me abraçar. Não, eu não posso gostar dele. Nunca. Eu teria novas chances, ainda restavam quatro planos. Tinha que seguir em frente. Parar agora não era uma opção. Edward sabia jogar baixo também... Flores, carinhos, depois simplesmente sumiu, como se tivesse aceitado sua sina de sofrer meus massacres. Mas não... Ele tinha que dar o bote final, tinha que fazer com que eu me sentisse rendida à ele o tempo todo. Deus me ajude. Nunca foi tão proibido para uma mulher amar o marido. Não, eu não posso amá-lo. Mesmo que ele seja insuportavelmente sexy. Mesmo que ele esteja me abraçando agora e eu não consiga pensar em mais nada. Será uma longa noite. E virão novos dias. Prepare-se, Edward Cullen.


	10. Plano 2 - Reclamar e Irritar

*Capítulo 9

POV Edward

Bella se mexeu nos meus braços, e logo eu os senti vazios, o que me causou certo aperto no coração. Abri os olhos e ela estava sentada, olhando para as mãos, rodando a aliança no dedo. Passei a mão por suas costas e perguntei se ela estava bem. Respondeu que sim. Mas eu sabia que não estava. Havia algo nela, algo em sua postura, no jeito como colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha, no olhar que me deu, que não era raivoso, nem magoado, nem doce. Era... Triste. Aproximei-me e a puxei para mim, afagando seu cabelo.

–É sério, está tudo bem. –ela disse sem que eu perguntasse.

–Sei que não está.

–Você não tem que se preocupar com nada, está tudo bem. –ela sorriu fracamente e se levantou da cama com pressa, entrando no banheiro, me dizendo, indiretamente para deixá-la sozinha.

Ótimo, ela estava começando com a bipolaridade.

Para minha infelicidade, a Bella que dormia ao meu lado, doce e serena, não era nem de longe a mesma Bella que apareceu de cara fechada e sentou ao meu lado para tomar café. Antes que ela me fuzilasse ou me atirasse alguma ignorância, decidi ficar em silêncio.

–Vai trabalhar hoje? –ela perguntou e eu assenti. –Como vou ficar com relação ao meu emprego? –eu tinha quase certeza que havíamos conversado sobre isso antes do casamento, sobre ela não trabalhar mais e algo me dizia que ela estava querendo briga, então, não respondi. –Tá surdo?

–Acho que já falamos disso.

–Ah, desculpe tomar seu precioso tempo com repetições!

–Bella...

–O que?! –ela quase gritou. Eu sabia. Estava me provocando. Limpei a boca com o guardanapo, me acalmando antes que dissesse a ela para parar de se fazer de louca. Levantei e peguei minhas coisas, andando em direção a porta, ela correu, colocando uma bolsa a tiracolo. –Me dá uma carona? –ela disse, parecendo inocente por 3 segundos.

–Pra onde?

–Casa da Jessica. Você sabe onde é? –assenti. Havia ido várias vezes a casa da melhor amiga de Bella buscar coisas para o casamento.

Seguimos para o carro e Bella ligou o sim, mexendo nas músicas e reclamando do meu gosto musical.

–Porque você escuta essas porcarias?

–Você hoje acordou do lado errado da cama?

–Acordei do lado da pessoa errada. –ela resmungou, se encostando ao banco e cruzando os braços.

–TPM desgraçada. Você fica maravilhosa dormindo. Quieta.

–Tá me chamando de tagarela?

–Jamais faria isso. –ela me olhou revoltada e eu quase ri da sua expressão, porém, por amor à vida, me aquietei.

Ficamos em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, e quando parei, ela pulou para fora de carro sem me dar uma palavra. Bella e seu talento para ser esposa.

Entrei no hospital ainda pensando em como Isabella tinha o talento de se transformar da noite para o dia. Ela não era, de forma alguma, o amor de pessoa que me pedira manhosamente para dormir com ela. Subi até o último andar e entrei na sala do meu pai.

–Ei! Bom dia, filho.

–Bom dia, pai. –eu disse me sentando.

–Já começou difícil?

–Todo dia com Bella é um campo de batalha. –meu pai riu e eu acabei me deixando levar, tentando relaxar. –Ontem foi o paraíso, ela estava um amor depois do jantar na casa do pai e aí hoje cedo, como se eu a tivesse maltratado, ela estava impossível.

–Ela ficou em casa?

–Não, foi passar um tempo com a Jessica.

–Isso pode ajudar. A Jessica gosta de você, não? –assenti. –Então. Ela pode induzir Bella a parar de ser encrenqueira.

–Deus ouça o senhor. Vou descer, tenho pacientes marcados.

Minha especialidade era pediatria. Eu amava cuidar das crianças e sempre acabava criando um vínculo forte com elas, já que a maioria eu acompanhava desde o nascimento. Talvez por isso eu tenha tido vontade de iniciar uma família cedo. Mal podia esperar para ter meus próprios filhos, ver a barriga crescendo, acompanhar cada movimento, o parto, ensinar a falar, andar, ler... Olhei para Melissa, minha paciente desde os 3 anos. Agora ela estava com 6.

–Então, mocinha, está tudo bem com você. –a tirei da bancada e a coloquei no chão, deixando-a ir até a mãe, Tanya.

–Soube do seu casamento, doutor. Parabéns.

–Obrigado, Sra. Denali. –sorri para a loira que me olhava insinuante.

–Isabella é um doce, ela lia para as crianças na biblioteca.

–Bella? Eu gosto da Bella. –eu e a mãe de Melissa rimos do seu olhar doce e infantil.

–Sim, ela é um doce.

–Bom, vamos, Mel? Meus votos de boa sorte à vida de casado, doutor. Mas o senhor sabe, nunca devemos apostar todas as nossas fichas, ainda mais numa firma um tanto fracassada como o casamento. Qualquer coisa, eu posso ficar ao seu lado, sei da dor da decepção de um casamento. –ela disse, maliciosa e eu olhei para o computador.

–Obrigado, eu acho.

Quando a mulher saiu, comecei a imaginar que tipo de mulher ela era, com uma filha pequena se oferecendo para um médico casado. _Casado._ A palavra ecoou nos meus ouvidos. Era bom saber disso, saber que eu tinha começado a minha família, mas por outro lado, lembrar o gênio forte e impossível de Bella me fez suspirar. Enquanto eu me lembrava dos poucos momentos em que ela estivera um amor comigo, meu celular tocou.

–Oi Emmet.

–Se não é o meu irmão preferido.

–Que eu saiba, sou o único que tem. –ele gargalhou.

–Então, como você, além de irmão, é meu médico e o tio preferido do Ben, estou requisitando sua presença no aniversário de quatro anos dela, no próximo fim de semana. –Ben era meu sobrinho e eu tinha uma ligação muito forte com ele.

–Claro, estarei aí.

–Não esqueça a Bells.

–Não tem como esquecê-la. –ele riu.

–Seu safado. Ela tem jeito de que é selvagem na cama.

–Emmet...

–Se ela tiver um por cento do fogo da Rose, já será selvagem o suficiente pra te enlouquecer. Agora aquela sua casa empoeirada deve estar muito bem movimentada, não é? Principalmente à noite. –ele gargalhou monstruosamente.

–Emmet... Tchau. –desliguei.

O resto do dia fora tranquilo, e logo eu estava buscando Bella na casa de Jessica. Assim que saiu da casa da amiga, a minha esposa tinha no rosto um sorriso adorável e eu pensei como Jessica fazia para domar a fera... E como esperado, bastou que ela entrasse no carro para colocar uma carranca e ficar em silêncio. Mesmo em casa, ela não falou comigo, e na hora do jantar, eu já estava conformado com isso, porém eu devia ter me costumado também com o fato de que Bella é uma caixinha de surpresas. Minha esposa permaneceu no seu silêncio que me deixava totalmente nervoso, porém, eu já estava me acostumando quando ela me surpreendeu durante o jantar, perguntando como havia sido meu dia.

–Foi... Bom. E o seu?

–Normal. Jessica reclamando de Mike como sempre. O que é isso? –ela apontou para seu prato.

–O que?

–Isso é com frutos do mar? –assenti. –Eu odeio frutos do mar. –ela bebeu um pouco de água e se levantou da mesa.

Eu já havia terminado de jantar, então fui até a sala de estar, onde Bella estava encolhida no sofá.

–Você está bem? –ela assentiu sem olhar para mim. –Bella... –eu disse completamente cético.

–Não é nada importante, ok! Eu só estou de mau humor. –sentei ao lado dela.

–Não vou sair daqui enquanto não me falar a verdade. –ela assentiu turrona.

Trinta e dois minutos. O tempo exato que eu e Bella passamos encarando um ao outro sem dizer uma palavra. O silêncio cessou quando ela inesperadamente riu e disse que eu era um idiota. Ela tinha o jeito mais doce de dizer isso, por mais que eu soubesse que ela queria me atingir fundo com suas palavras.

–Quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? –assenti. –Bom, pra começar, Jacob apareceu hoje na casa de Jessica. –cerrei minhas mãos, aquele idiota havia beijado a minha mulher e ainda tinha coragem de rondá-la? –Mas esse nem foi o maior problema. Ele chegou falando mil coisas, que eu era muito burra por estar vivendo com você, que eu não tinha caráter e ele se arrependia de ter sido meu amigo. E deixou bem claro que ele tem certeza absoluta que resolvi abrir mão de todos os meus princípios por causa do seu dinheiro e por sexo, já que sou uma pessoa extremamente carente. –eu podia levantar e ir dar uma surra naquele cachorro, porém, me mantive perto dela, principalmente ao perceber que seus olhos estavam marejando.

–Você gosta muito dele... –ela me olhou, tentando entender se eu falava sobre "gostar" como amigo ou como homem.

–É... –ela disse limpando os olhos. –Eu gostava dele. Mas depois que ele me beijou, eu não sei o que houve. Não foi o que eu esperava. E depois de hoje... Edward, enquanto ele falava montes de besteiras sobre mim, eu não liguei, porém quando ele te envolveu, eu defendi você e isso me surpreendeu. Fez-me perceber que de alguma forma, estou com você, que... somos como uma equipe agora. Ou algo assim.

–Bella... –eu disse acariciando seu rosto – Somos mais que uma equipe, somos marido e mulher e eu quero ser alguém com quem você possa contar. É o meu dever e meu maior desejo. –ela sorriu um pouco tímida e então me encarou, seus olhos depois passando dos meus lábios para meu olhar. Ela parecia incerta e nervosa. E eu sabia o que ela queria.

Mesmo que eu quisesse muito beijá-la, levantei-me e beijei-a na testa. Ela me olhou como uma criança que pede chocolate e recebe alface. Talvez seja exagero, mas eu não podia dar a ela a chance de mais uma vez brincar comigo e se fazer de frágil para depois me atacar. Subi as escadas, decidido a ir para o meu quarto, porém, do segundo andar olhei para minha Isabella, ainda sentada, pensativa e quieta. Adorável. Tudo que eu mais queria era voltar e agarrá-la, mas quando ela sorriu para mim de novo, eu soube que havia feito o certo. Apesar do seu momento de emoção, falando de Jacob, logo depois ela usaria minhas fraquezas contra mim e o fato de eu estar ficando mais esperto com relação às atitudes dela me deixava muito satisfeito.

Depois daquele dia, Bella entrou num surto de reclamações, reclamava da comida, da decoração da casa, das minhas roupas, da sua vida, dos meus livros, do meu trabalho e eu estava em tempo de estourar. A cada segundo que ela se aproximava, eu já começava a suspirar e me preparar psicologicamente para a enxurrada de reclamações que viriam. E por mais assustador que fosse Bella usando suas armas contra mim, no sábado de manhã viajei com ela diretamente para a cidade vizinha, a fim de participar do aniversário do filho de Emmet. Deus do céu! Sabe-se lá o que me esperava nesse aniversário, e eu implorava desesperadamente que Bella me desse uma trégua quando minha esposa entrou no carro.

–Pronta?

–Bom, eu estou aqui dentro não estou? –bufei e dirigi. –Odeio viagens de carro, são tão cansativas! Vou morrer de fome, com certeza!

–Eu trouxe uns sanduíches frios pra nós. Anna que preparou.

–Sanduíche frio? Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas.

–No outro dia você estava comendo uns três sanduíches desses de madrugada.

–Como sabe disso?!

–Não sabia. Joguei verde e você caiu. Você tem problemas? Porque não para de implicar?

–Cala a boca. –ela ligou o som e começou a reclamar do meu gosto musical, mudando as músicas de cinco em cinco segundos por exatos 14 minutos, até encontrar uma que, segundo ela, "não é tão horrenda".

Vinte minutos de viagem em silêncio depois, Bella me olhou, um pouco pensativa.

–Então hoje vou conhecer toda sua família... Quer dizer, no casamento eu mal consegui olhar direito pra ninguém, de tão feliz que eu estava. –ela deu uma risadinha gostosa e abraçou o próprio corpo.

–Sim... Está com frio? –ela negou, mas mesmo assim, mexi no ar do carro.

–Droga, eu falei que não estava! Odeio calor! –parados no semáforo como duas crianças, eu e Bella começamos a bater um nas mãos do outro, brigando para ajustar o aparelho. Aquela mulher fazia comigo o que nenhuma outra fazia, ela me transformava, me assustava, me surpreendia, _me encantava_...

Enquanto ela batia na minha mão, me afastando eu segurei a sua e a puxei para mim, beijando sua boca com toda a urgência que eu sentia, porém, os carros logo começaram a buzinar e eu, à contragosto, tive que voltar a dirigir, enquanto Bella me olhava, ofegando e confusa, e então, ajustou o ar do jeito que queria, sorrindo para mim. Ela era maluca. Fazia de Tudo para conseguir o que queria, mesmo que fossem coisas pequenas; e não media esforço nenhum. Era maquiavélica. E eu achava doentemente sexy isso nela. E para minha estranheza, ela continuou sentada de lado no banco, me olhando diretamente, e toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam, queimava por dentro, ela ia me fazer entrar em combustão. Deus, o que eu fiz pra essa mulher? Ah é, eu a obriguei a casar comigo. Falando assim, fica tão malvado, porém, eu tive um bom motivo, quer dizer, se eu repetisse que era um bom motivo, podia se tornar verdade. Só de imaginar mais uma vez Bella ouvindo meu motivo, estremeci. Ela me mataria. Talvez eu devesse virar gay, tudo seria mais fácil. Enquanto eu pensava nessas bobagens, Bella mordeu o lábio e disse simplesmente, no tom mai sexy e imperativo que ela já usou comigo, para encostar o carro. Perguntei o porquê, mas ela disse me disse pra fazer isso agora. Quando parei o carro, Bella puxou a minha camisa, me trazendo para ela. Viu? Ela é maluca. Seus dedos puxavam minha roupa e meu cabelo e eu estava quase tremendo de tanto desejo por aquela mulher. Quando nossas bocas se separaram e eu quase me senti triste por não ter aquela mulher ligada à mim, eu podia jurar que ela me empurraria e me mandaria dirigir, entretanto, ela pulou para o banco de trás do carro e fez sinal com o dedo indicador para que eu fosse até ela. Nesse momento, meu amiguinho lá quase pulou sozinho pra fora da minha calça e eu tive certeza que nunca seria gay na minha vida. A minha mulher um dia, seria assim o tempo todo e não somente durante seus surtos. Pelo menos, é isso que eu espero desesperadamente.

Fui até Bella e a empurrei, deitando-a no banco do meu carro, ficando entre suas belas pernas que estavam escondidas pela calça jeans. Enfiei minhas mãos por debaixo da sua camiseta frouxa e toquei sua barriga, enfiando meus dedos na pele, beliscando e puxando-a para mim. Enquanto isso, mesmo que sem querer... Sim, era sem querer... Ou não. Eu levava meus quadris ao encontro dos delas, roçando nossos corpos e ela estremecia cada vez que eu fazia isso, puxando meus cabelos com mais força, se contorcendo ou apenas ofegando. Bella enfiou as mãos na minha camisa e cravou suas unhas nas minhas costas, me fazendo suspirar pesadamente. Sua boca era deliciosa, e eu estava delirando sobre aquele corpo, tentando me controlar e não dizer coisas bem sujas. Meus lábios desceram até seu pescoço e ela puxou meu corpo de encontro ao dela, batendo nossos corpos, me fazendo ofegar contra seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiou e eu simplesmente enlouqueci com o efeito que causava naquela mulher. Ela era a minha perdição, que droga. Ela puxou minha camisa e a jogou de lado, então eu subi minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa e apertei os seios dela, sentindo a pele se encaixar na medida certa entre meus dedos. Ela arqueou o corpo, se empurrando para mim. Puxei sua blusa e a tirei, deixando-a somente com o sutiã de renda azul escuro da cintura para cima. Segurei seu corpo, trazendo para minha boca, e beijei seu pescoço e seu colo, enquanto ela respirava profundamente e se arrepiava. Sentei-me e a puxei para meu colo, segurando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela empurrava com força seu quadril no meu, fazendo-me quase implorar para estar dentro dela. Mesmo separados pelos jeans, nós queimávamos um pelo outro. Com uma de minhas mãos puxei seus cabelos para baixo, deixando seu colo exposto ao meu e ataquei seu seio direito, enquanto apertava o outro com minha mão livre. Ela gemeu e empurrou com mais força ainda, de uma vez só, seu corpo no meu. Sem me controlar, parei de sugar e morder para me concentrar em abrir a calça dela, enquanto seus olhos queimavam no meu rosto. Antes que eu conseguisse fazer o que queria, ela passou a mão pelo meu membro, sobre a calça e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás. Bella era ágil, ela me massageava e beijava meu pescoço, fazendo-me dizer coisas sem sentido e implorar por ela. Bella deu uma risadinha e tirou a mão da minha calça, beijando a minha boca com desespero. De repente, ela parou de me beijar e encarou meu peito.

–O que foi? –eu disse tão rouco como não me lembro de já ter estado um dia.

–Eu já disse que odeio essa sua pintinha? –por mais ambíguo que isso pudesse ser, eu não consegui rir. Olhei para onde ela olhava, meu sinal de nascença. Não era nada de mais, apenas um sinal, e eu soube o que ela estava fazendo, estava arrependida de ter me chamado para ela.

–Não, Bella, você não me disse. O que você está tentando fazer? Causar-me um infarto? Eu não aguento mais, Isabella Swan Cullen! Você reclama o dia todo, sobre tudo, sobre cada detalhe e não importa o quanto eu tente agradar você, você reclama! –ela ainda estava em cima de mim, mas de repente, saiu, vestiu a camisa e saiu do carro.

Ela era louca! E eu louco por ela. Sem me preocupar em vestir-me, a segui. Deus, por causa daquela mulher eu estava andando na rua sem camisa. Eu a puxei pelo braço com força e a segurei perto de mim, levando-a até o carro e encostando-a nele. Preguei meu corpo nela, impedindo-a de fugir. Para minha surpresa, os olhos de Bella estavam marejados e ela enxugava rapidamente algumas lágrimas.

–Porque você faz isso? –ela abriu a boca, mas eu a interrompi. –Para. Para de dizer que a culpa é toda minha, que eu roubei sua vida de você. Para com isso! Isabella, nós podemos ser um casal normal, eu quero isso. Eu quero você, quero nós dois, eu quero chegar em casa e não ter medo de te encontrar, não ter medo de precisar te enfrentar e depois de te ver fugir de mim.

–Impossível. Não somos um casal normal. –ela disse sem me olhar. Puxei seu rosto para mim e a beijei na testa.

–Mas podemos ser, se você deixar. Diga-me que vai tentar, por favor. Eu sei que você quer isso. –ela tremeu e me abraçou, e eu vi, mais uma vez, a Bella frágil, a Bella que eu adorava, que eu precisava. Acariciei suas costas, afagando seus cabelos e então segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e doce. –Vamos lá? –ela assentiu e nós dois entramos no carro.

Ela estava quieta novamente, e eu não sabia se estava feliz ou não, porque apensar de tudo, ela não me respondera, não dissera que ia tentar. Eu tentava arrancar alguma pista de Isabella, mas ela não permitia, ela ergueu um Muro de Berlim entre nós. A parte otimista de mim sentia que ela estava bem, que daríamos certo, entretanto, a pessimista, e mais realista nesse momento, sabia que ela me rejeitaria.

Coloquei minha mão sobre seu joelho e senti seus olhos encararem a minha pele, e então, docemente, ela pôs a sua sobre a minha, fazendo carinho em mim. Ela não me olhava. Sua mão estava na minha, entretanto, ela encarava a janela e eu não via nada, já que seus cabelos tapavam minha visão. Finalmente, eu logo pude ver a casa de Emmet e Rosalie e senti os olhos de Bella encontrarem os meus enquanto ela tirava o cinto. Ela sorriu. E eu simplesmente não soube o que entender daquele gesto. Então, nós saímos do carro, eu peguei minha bolsa e me ofereci para pegar a dela, porém, ela recusou. Então, aproveitando uma mão livre, eu tentei segurar sua mão, e para meu desespero, ao sentir meus dedos nos seus, Bella, tirou a mão do caminho, ajeitando o cabelo e mudando a bolsa para a mão que eu tentara pegar.

Mil vezes droga.

Depois de tudo aquilo, ela ainda não iria ceder. Vou me matar por isso. Essa mulher estava me causando um sofrimento sem tamanho e eu não conseguia deixar de ser tão ávido por ela. Apenas em vê-la andando à minha frente naqueles jeans colados, eu sentia vontade de prensá-la na parede mais próxima e torná-la minha, como sempre sonhava durante minhas noites, ou nos meus momentos de... Autossatisfação, se posso assim dizer.

Bella era impossível. E ela fazia de mim, que sempre fora forte com as mulheres, um menino bobo e adolescente.

Porém, ao sentir sua mão fugir da minha, foi quase como se eu pudesse vê-la correndo de mim tão rapidamente que eu nunca poderia pegá-la. E para minha surpresa, isso doeu muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. E pode acreditar, eu estava _muito_ surpreso em perceber isso.

_**Misery – Maroon 5**_

_**Sofrimento**_

_Com tanto medo de quebrar o que você não me deixaria tocar_

_E eu escrevi duzentas cartas que eu jamais vou enviar_

_As vezes esses cortes são muito mais profundos do que parecem_

_Você prefere cobri-los, eu prefiro deixá-los sangrar_

_Então me deixe estar e eu vou te libertar._

_Eu estou sofrendo não há ninguém que possa me confortar_

_Oh yeah_

_Por que você não vai me responder? Seu silêncio está me matando lentamente_

_Oh yeah_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou_

_Eu vou ter você de volta, eu vou ter você de volta_

_Sua pele salgada e como ela se mistura com a minha_

_A forma como se sente ao sermos completamente interligados_

_Não é que eu não me importe, é que eu não sei_

_Não é que eu não sinto, é o que eu não mostro_

_Então deixe estar e eu vou te libertar_

_Eu estou sofrendo não há ninguém que possa me confortar_

_Oh yeah_

_Por que você não vai me responder? Seu silêncio está me matando lentamente_

_Oh yeah_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou_

_Eu vou ter você de volta, eu vou ter você de volta_

_Você diz que a sua fé está abalada, você pode estar enganada_

_Você me mantem acordado e esperando pelo sol_

_Estou desesperado e confuso tão longe de você_

_Estou chegando aí, não me importa para onde eu tenha que correr_

_Por que você faz o que você faz para mim, yeah_

_Por que você não me responde, me responde, yeah_

_Por que você faz o que você faz para mim, yeah_

_Por que você não me responde, me responde, yeah_

_Eu estou sofrendo não há ninguém que possa me confortar_

_Oh yeah_

_Por que você não vai me responder? Seu silêncio está me matando lentamente_

_Oh yeah_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou_

_Eu vou ter você de volta, eu vou ter você de volta_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou_

_Eu vou ter você de volta, eu vou ter você de volta_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou_

_Eu vou ter você de volta, eu vou ter você de volta_

_Garota, você realmente me pegou, você realmente me pegou._


	11. Dias Sem Planos - Parte I

*Capítulo 10 – Parte I

POV Bella

Perdoem-me todas as pessoas que querem me matar. Bom, mas nesse momento, até eu quero me matar. Por quê? Bom, porque eu sou uma biscate, é por isso. Digam-me, que mulher nesse mundo, QUE MULHER, agiria com Edward tão rudemente como eu fiz todo esse tempo? Ainda mais com ele sendo totalmente perfeito e fofo comigo? Eu juro que não é fácil para mim. Brigar com Edward, pará-lo quando estamos quase indo além, ser turrona com ele, tudo isso me dá muito trabalho podem acreditar. Mas, vamos pensar comigo um instante. Eu tenho um marido que em uma escala de zero a dez em gostosura, pode ser escalado como um milhão e ele é totalmente maravilhoso comigo, sendo paciente, aturando minhas loucuras... Quem conseguiria ser má como eu sou? E aí, provavelmente vocês pensam em porque eu não paro de ser assim? Bom, eu ainda quero destruí-lo. Ainda quero mostrar a Edward que seu pior erro foi achar que ele teria uma vida pacata ao meu lado. Eu quero um divórcio. Digam que sou louca, demente, desconjuntada, mas, por favor, que garota quer se casar forçada e ainda mais praticamente vendida pelo próprio pai?

Meritíssimo, eu sou inocente!

Enquanto eu tinha essa conversa na minha mente com as garotas que trabalham no Departamento Cérebro da Bella, Edward e eu entrávamos na casa elegante e moderna de Emmet e Rosalie. Eu havia conhecido os dois no casamento e eles, assim como os pais de Edward e a irmã e Alice com seu namorado, Jasper, eram um casal de cinema. Juro. Aqueles que quando olham um para o outro é como se você visse uma música água com açúcar no fundo e bate aquela vontade de balançar os braços no ritmo. Loucura? Isso porque você nunca os viu. Emmet tinha três vezes o tamanho de Rose e quando ele a abraçava, ela ficava como um bebê empacotado, protegida pelo seu corpo. Era quase noite quando chegamos e ficaríamos para dormir lá até o dia seguinte, quando aconteceria a festa do adorável Ben

Ben era todo o pai. Não negava nada. Os olhos castanhos, cabelos bem escuros, e o comportamento todo machão. Era um doce. Claro, com a esperteza de Rose. O menino parecia ter ido com a minha cara e ele sempre estava por perto, me perguntando algo sobre mim, sobre seu tio, sobre nós dois. Ele era a curiosidade em pessoa. Ben estava sentado na cama do quarto de hóspedes, que Rose mandara preparar para mim e Edward enquanto eu abria as janelas e procurava minhas coisas para tomar um bom banho e obviamente, pensava em que terror seria dividir a cama com Edward. Certo, já havíamos feito isso, porém, eu não deixava de tremer na base só de imaginar aquele corpo perto demais do meu. Gemi, não de prazer, mas de nervosismo e então percebi o olhar confuso do meu... Sobrinho? Certo, do meu sobrinho, afinal, eu sou casada com o tio dele. É.

–O que foi, Ben? –ele sorriu negando com a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para o brinquedo em mãos.

Tomei um bom banho e desci com o garotinho para a sala de estar onde Edward e Emmet agiam como dois maridões vendo o futebol. O pequeno correu para sentar entre o pai e o tio e eu sorri em ver os três ali, e inevitavelmente pensei em como Edward seria um bom pai. Afinal, se ele era todo atencioso comigo que só o chutava, imagine com uma criança. Pra confirmar minhas suspeitas, ele começou a brincar com o sobrinho, que dava gargalhadas gostosas com ele. Perfeito. E... Bom, meu. Chorem todas as mulheres do mundo. ELE É MEU MARIDO. Rá. _E agora vocês dizem: E você não aproveita Bella... _E eu digo:

Sim, a vida não é justa comigo.

Edward olhou para mim e piscou. E eu juro que quase desmaiei. Deus, como eu vou dormir hoje do lado desse homem? Rose estava na cozinha e me chamou. Quase saí correndo para ela, querendo ficar o mais longe do Sr. Sou-Sexy-E-Quero-Seduzir-Minha-Esposa-Turrona.

–Você pode me ajudar aqui? –assenti e comecei a cortar os pães para os sanduíches que ela fazia para o jantar. –Então, gostando da vida de casada?

–Ah, sim. Quer dizer, Edward trabalhava bastante, mas quando ele está em casa aproveitamos bastante. –eu ri, tentando parecer aquelas recém-casadas maliciosas dos filmes da Katherine Heigl. Tentativa falha. Rose me olhou com uma expressão de pena com esperança. –Você sabe?

–Bom, eu, Jasper e Emmet sabemos. O meu marido prefere agir como se achasse que vocês são o casal mais apaixonado do universo e eu não sei o motivo disso, mas, ele sabe. Eu sinto muito, Bella.

–Não sinta. Quer dizer, eu estou bem. Edward cuida muito bem de mim, apesar das minhas tentativas malucas de fazê-lo querer se livrar de mim. –Rosalie riu.

–Bom, eu sei que meu cunhado é bem teimoso e algo me diz que de você ele não vai desistir nunca. –ela riu novamente, como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia. -Amor, vem pegar os sanduíches pra você, Edward e Ben!

Eu e Rosalie comemos na cozinha, conversando sobre coisas banais e depois de ajudá-la com a louça, fui para meu quarto e deitei para ler, sabendo que Edward ainda demoraria, pois estava –ainda- vendo TV com o irmão. Passava das onze quando vi um pequeno ser entrar no quarto. Sorri para Ben e ele pulou na cama, se aconchegando em mim.

–O senhor não deveria estar dormindo? –ele riu.

–Sim, mas eu não to com sono.

–Hummm. –fiz cócegas nele, maravilhada com o som gostoso que ele fazia quando ria.

–Ei, bonitão, o que faz com a minha garota? –Edward disse sentando na cama conosco e puxando Ben para seu colo.

–Tio Ed, quando você vai conseguir a sementinha pra colocar na barriga da Tia Bella? Eu pedi um bebê pra mamãe e ela falou que um priminho seria legal.

Foi impossível não sorrir diante do gracejo de Ben. E para minha surpresa, Edward corou. Definitivamente eu estava vendo as duas coisas mais lindas do mundo essa noite.

–Bom, depende da sua tia. Quando ela quiser que eu vá buscar a sementinha, eu irei sem pensar duas vezes. –Onde estava o Edward tímido? Em dois segundos ele voltara a ser o Edward Descarado que estava me olhando maliciosamente na presença do seu sobrinho de quatro anos. –Bom, vamos levar você pra Rose antes que ela diga que eu sou uma má influência pra você.

Quando Edward ia sair com o sobrinho, Emmet esbarrou nos dois.

–Vamos, garotão, Tio Ed e Tia Bella vão brincar agora.

–Brincar de que? Eu também quero!

–Eles vão brincar de cavalinho Upa-Upa, daqui a uns 7 anos você vai saber brincar também. –e gargalhou. Deus, eu estava da cor de uma pimenta, me afundando na cama, enquanto Edward ria e balançava a cabeça enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

–Não ligue para ele. –assenti. –Pronta? –olhei para ele, claro que eu não pude evitar pensar em porque ele estava dizendo isso. Sinceramente, a essa altura, se ele dissesse "Para mim", eu diria "Pode vir bonitão". Deprimente, eu sei. Ele notou meus pensamentos malvados, então ele riu e foi para o banheiro.

Foquei meus olhos no livro, exigindo que eu não desviasse minha atenção dele por nada nesse mundo.

Só que eu tinha o marido mais cruel da face da Terra. E todo mundo que acha que EU sou a cruel aqui... Ah não, eu sou a vítima!

–Bella?

–O-o-que?

–Você pode pegar uma toalha para mim no armário? –peguei a toalha, tremendo feito uma vara verde e me esgueirei no banheiro tentando não olhar para A Coisa De Edward. Tenho certeza que se eu o visse nu eu perderia a noção de qualquer coisa. –Obrigado. –corri de volta para a cama, pulando nela e voltando ao livro, tentando respirar e me acalmar.

Edward saiu do banheiro com a toalha na cintura, mexendo nos cabelos molhados e sorrindo para mim. E nesse momento eu já estava esfregando as coxas, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Ele abriu sua bolsa e pegou algumas roupas. Cobri meu rosto com o livro para não ver nada, sabendo que ele era cruel o bastante para se trocar na minha frente. De repente, ele estava deitando ao meu lado, espreitando para ver o que eu estava lendo.

–Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? –eu disse, olhando para ele que estava com o rosto quase no meu busto.

–Sim, minha sanidade. Está por aqui? –e então ele beijou o inicio do caminho entre meus seios. ISSO MESMO. ELE FEZ ISSO. Arfei sem crer na insanidade dele.

–Edward! –ele sorriu torto, se endireitando na cama. –Você bebeu?

–Não. –ele me olhou indignado.

–Qual é o seu problema?

–O meu?! O meu problema?! Você estava toda sentimental, sedutora e maliciosa no carro e de repente estava fugindo de mim de novo!

–Quando é que você vai meter nessa sua cabecinha linda que eu não posso ser sua esposa normalmente? -Certo, isso ficou muito erótico e eu tenho quase certeza que Edward gostou de me ouvir falando isso. Corei e abaixei a cabeça. –Argh, você é tão irritante. –fechei meu livro e me deitei, virada de costas para Edward.

–Irritantemente sedutor? –ele disse ao meu ouvido, fazendo eu me arrepiar, e beijou meu pescoço.

Eu gemi. Nem sei por que eu fiz isso, mas fiz. Tá, eu sei, foi porque meu marido desesperadamente maravilhoso estava sussurrando no meu ouvido com a voz vou-te-pegar-e-te-fazer-arfar-a-noite-toda. Só ele tem essa voz. Pelo menos, só ele causa esse efeito em mim de querer virar uma garota selvagem. Às vezes me pergunto se todo mundo tem noção do paradoxo desesperador que eu vivo, desejando Edward com tudo que há em mim e precisando hostilizá-lo.

–Irritantemente convencido. –virei nos seus braços e ele apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos, a outra acariciando a lateral do meu corpo, com seu braço por cima de mim, sua pele transmitindo todo seu calor a mim.

–O que foi que você fez comigo, Isabella? –ele beijou minha testa e eu quase chorei.

Deus, aquele homem estava todo sensível pra cima de mim, quase me falando palavras de amor, porque sim, essas palavras eram quase de amor, eu sentia isso. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentindo-os escorregarem sob meus dedos.

–Gosto do seu cabelo depois do banho.

–Isso porque você nunca o viu depois de uma noite de sexo selvagem. –ele sorriu, convencido demais pro meu gosto. –Mas quando quiser ver...

–Quem é você e o que fez com o meu marido?

–Bem, querida, acho que chegou a hora de eu agir como seu marido e não como uma mocinha assustada. Eu não tenho medo de você, Bella. Me mate. Eu não ligo. Sei que quer me matar de prazer e acredite... Eu também quero muito. –eu corei. Eu, Isabella provocadora, turrona, irritante, corei. Mas também, quem não coraria e não diria Adeus ao autocontrole dos "Países Baixos" quando Edward Cullen estava praticamente dizendo que quer transar com você? –Eu adoro quando você cora depois que eu digo algo que te surpreende.

–Isso porque você nunca me viu corar depois colocar minha boca em cada parte do seu corpo. –eu sussurrei numa voz manhosa e ele grunhiu. Isso mesmo. Ponto pra Bella.

–Você tem uma resposta na ponta da língua pra tudo? –eu sorri, me segurando para dar a ele minha resposta maliciosa até demais a ele. –Não responda isso, por favor. –ele disse fechando os olhos e quebrando o contato que nós fazíamos e que estava me queimando por dentro.

Edward tinha aquele poder de me olhar como se estivesse abrindo meu corpo com um bisturi e examinando meus órgãos.

–Bella... Por favor, durma nos meus braços apenas essa noite. Por favor. –_Ah, Edward, querido, eu faria isso mesmo que você não pedisse._

Edward se ajeitou na cama e me puxou para mais perto, então eu acomodei minhas duas pernas entre as dele, me aconchegando no seu corpo, deixando que ele me envolvesse. Seus lábios descansaram na minha testa e sua mão fazia um carinho gostoso na minha cintura. Sinceramente? Não existe jeito melhor para alguém dormir nesse mundo. Não demorou para que Edward adormecesse e então eu comecei a pensar na eficácia dos meus planos, que obviamente, não parecia estar funcionando para nada já que eu estava literalmente entre as pernas do bonitão. O plano 3 era exatamente destruir as tentativas de Edward em me apresentar aos amigos e familiares e bom, eu tinha a chance perfeita para isso. Porém, eu cometi o pior erro: eu o olhei adormecido. Ver Edward ali, tão quieto me fez compreender que ele era indefeso. Meus dois planos anteriores me mostraram que ele, por mais que eu o indignasse, não iria embora, ele não me deixaria e então eu comecei a pensar que talvez Jéssica estivesse certa desde o principio, talvez eu devesse dar uma chance a ele.

_É, é exatamente isso, Bella, dê uma chance a ele._ O meu corpo (eu deveria dizer o coração também?) gritavam isso.

O olhei novamente e sem resistir, passei a mão por seus cabelos, ele fechou os olhos com mais força e depois os abriu um pouco.

–O que foi?

–Nada, volte a dormir. –eu disse me aconchegando mais nele, abraçando-o.

E foi assim que eu acordei no dia seguinte, ainda abraçado ao corpo mais que desejável de Edward. Era incrível o que ele causava em mim, essa dormência, esse choque elétrico quando nossos corpos estavam juntos. Era quase _sobrenatural. _Continuei abraçada ali, sentindo como era bom não me preocupar com planos e destruição. Edward se mexeu, acordando, e eu fingi ainda estar dormindo. Ele se espreguiçou e só então pareceu notar que eu estava colada ao seu corpo, então me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos.

–Bom dia. –eu ronronei fingindo estar acordando.

Mereço um Oscar.

_Eu quero dedicar esse prêmio ao meu marido totalmente gostoso que me fez ser uma ótima atriz ao fingir que eu o quero o mais longe de mim quando eu na verdade quero que ele me possua. Obrigada, Obrigada, é muita emoção estar aqui. *palmas*._

–Bom dia, amor. –sim, ele me chamou assim e eu derreti nos seus braços, colocando, "inconscientemente" uma perna por cima de todo seu corpo. Edward pigarreou e me puxou mais para cima, e só então eu percebi que estava com a perna em cima do seu... Coleguinha. E por "inha" eu digo afetivamente e não sobre o tamanho.

Eu me sentei, ainda com a minha perna sobre seu corpo. Não me perguntem, eu não sei por que quis deixá-la lá. E Edward se pôs a acariciá-la.

–Edward... –eu comecei a falar, pretendendo dizer a ele que teríamos uma trégua e quem sabe até dizer o que estava acontecendo com meus hormônios e sobre eu esta cheia de desejo reprimido. Entretanto, a voz de Emmet, alta demais pra aquela hora da manhã, ecoou pelo quarto, mesmo ele estando atrás da porta.

–Vamos lá casalzinho selvagem! Vamos tomar café! –ele gritou.

–Vaamooooooos! –Ben gritou e pudemos ouvir os passos de pai e filho correndo descendo as escadas. Ou melhor, Emmet correndo, provavelmente carregando o filhote nas costas.

–Não vejo a hora de ser o nosso. –Edward corou dizendo isso e me deu um selinho. E eu, obviamente fiquei parada devido ao choque. Edward praticamente nunca tinha me beijado do nada assim. Nossos beijos se resumiam aos momentos em que eu resolvia parar de ser malvada e ceder um pouco. Ele saiu de debaixo da minha perna delicadamente e foi para o banheiro.

–Rápido, por favor. Eu quero tomar um banho.

–Se quiser tomar comigo, o boxe é grande.

–Muito engraçadinho. Aposto que seu ego e seu senso de humor ocupa o boxe todo de tão grande. –ele gargalhou.

–E outra coisa também. –eu corei, mesmo que ele não pudesse me ver. Cretino. Estava me provocando e rindo de mim.

Depois de tomar um banho (e depois de Edward me fazer corar umas mil vezes enquanto ele saía e eu entrava no banheiro) desci e comecei a preparar a festa de Ben com Rose. A essa altura, eu e ela éramos boas amigas e arrumávamos tudo com rapidez, quer dizer, ela fazia com rapidez, Edward me ajudava a ser um pouco mais rápida.

Eu tentava colar letras na parede, formando "Parabéns Ben", mas tudo que eu conseguia eram letras em linha completamente torta. Então senti aquele corpo másculo e... Rígido atrás de mim. Edward ficou por trás, consertando as letras, me impedindo de sair, eu estava presa entre ele e a parede. E aquela coisinha estava lá. Me cutucando descaradamente. E quem foi que disse que eu tentei sair? Onde estava, fiquei, esperando-o terminar o serviço e ele obviamente tinha que ser o bastardo canalha que era, sussurrando ao meu ouvido, me segurando pela cintura:

–Você fica uma tentação com esses shortinhos.

–Se você fica assim –eu passei a mão delicadamente sobre _ele_ – quando me vê com eles, imagine sem. –ele riu baixinho e me beijou na bochecha.

Essa trégua estava ficando bem interessante com essas nossas provocações.


	12. Dias Sem Planos - Parte II

*Capítulo 10 - Parte II

Durante a festinha, eu fui devidamente apresentada a todos que eu não conhecia e então constatei que ainda bem que eu havia feito uma trégua, pois destruir as apresentações de Edward quando a família e os amigos deles eram tão doces comigo seriam quase um crime. Na hora dos parabéns, Ben, Rosalie e Emmet pareciam ainda mais a família perfeita e quando os dois beijaram o filho e depois se beijaram, quase esquecendo as pessoas que estavam na sala, eu senti as mãos de Edward me abraçando, como se soubesse o que eu pensava, e eu me encolhi no seu aperto, tentando ficar o máximo que eu podia perto dele. Simplesmente porque estar bem com Edward e ver meu cunhado expressando tão abertamente a beleza do seu relacionamento, não apenas com Rose, mas também com o filho me davam a vontade de acabar com a trégua. E torná-la a realidade de todos os nossos dias juntos. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele, óbvio que não... Mas é que eu sempre sonhei em ter a minha família e Edward parece exatamente o tipo de cara certo para fazer isso.

–Você está bem? –Edward disse no meu ouvido e eu assenti. E então, Benjamin estava pulando nos nossos braços, dizendo que nos amava e que estava muito feliz por Edward estar lá, já que ele nunca estava antes. Eu não entendi. Os dois pareciam cúmplices e íntimos, como Edward poderia não ter estado presente?

Ele parecia saber o que eu estava pensando novamente, e passou a mão na nuca, dizendo ao sobrinho que agora, ele e eu estaríamos sempre lá para ele. Bom, eu estava perdida no assunto, e quando Ben se foi, eu olhei para Edward, questionando-o.

–Eu... Trabalhava muito antes, amor, então eu não tinha tempo para essas coisas, viagens, visitas, festas...

Ele não me olhava. Estava mentindo. Eu assenti tristemente e foi quando senti Alice me abraçando pela cintura.

–Hey, irmã.

–Oi, Alice.

–Você que ajudou a Rose? –assenti. –Ficou ótimo. Queria ter vindo ajudar, mas Jasper não estava se sentindo bem.

Será que todo mundo estava mentindo pra mim? Quer dizer, Jasper parecia bem até demais, conversando e rindo com Edward e Emmet. Olhei para Alice e nada nela dizia que estava mentindo. Talvez não estivesse. Talvez Jasper fosse o Pinóquio da história. Sentei no sofá enquanto as pessoas se despediam de Rose e Emmet, ajudando Ben a abrir os presentes, pois ele fazia questão que eu o ajudasse.

–Ben, a Tia Bella precisa voltar pra casa comigo, agora. –Edward disse e Ben fez um muxoxo.

–Tudo bem, bonitão. –o beijei na testa. –Vou sentir saudade. –ele se levantou e me abraçou.

–Tchau, baixinho. –Edward bagunçou o cabelo do sobrinho.

–Tchau Bella, obrigada por tudo. –Rosalie piscou.

–Mana, até a próxima! Não se esqueçam de providenciar o pequeno de vocês. –Emmet gargalhou. Como Rosalie havia dito, ele fingia não saber de nada. –Tchau irmão. –os dois se abraçaram e então nós fomos embora.

Fiquei em silêncio o caminho todo, e Edward já me olhava desconfiado. Colocou a mão na minha coxa, descoberta pelos shorts que eu usava.

–O que foi? –neguei com a cabeça. –Não acredito que vai começar de novo. Vamos voltar pra casa de Emmet agora mesmo! –ele disse, rindo meio nervoso. Eu ri também e segurei sua mão que estava na minha perna.

O que não quer dizer que eu e ele não teríamos mais uma conversa muito séria sobre nós dois. Eu estava decidida. Nem que eu tivesse que ameaçá-lo, ia saber tudo que queria. Ia saber por que eles mentiam pra Alice, porque mentiam pra mim. Porém, meus planos foram frustrados, por enquanto. Assim que chegamos, no meio da tarde, Edward saiu, sabe-se lá para onde, sem sequer falar comigo, apenas avisou Anna que voltaria tarde. Filho da mãe. Depois ele perguntava o que havia de errado _comigo_. Hunf.

Fui para meu quarto e esperei.

Estava lendo _Amor de Redenção_ quando ouvi Edward fechar a porta do próprio quarto. Depois de uns 10 minutos tentando ganhar coragem, levantei e fui até lá. Sem bater na porta, entrei e a fechei. Edward estava deitado na cama com uma expressão triste no rosto.

–O que aconteceu? –eu disse parada em frente á cama com os braços cruzados.

–Desculpe querida, eu tive que resolver algumas coisas.

–E você não vai me dizer que coisas são essas, não é? –ele apenas me encarou. –Edward, que droga. Desde ontem eu decidi que entraria em uma trégua com você e por malditos segundos eu realmente considerei esquecer tudo que aconteceu e permitir que eu e você possamos ser um casal normal, mas como eu posso fazer isso se eu não sei o que acontece a minha volta? Você mente para mim, para sua irmã, foge do assunto quando te pergunto, sai de casa do nada e age como se nada estivesse errado. Eu sei sequer ainda entendo porque você casou comigo!

–Já falamos sobre isso...

–Não, não falamos. Eu quero saber.

–Bella...

–É complicado, eu sei! Então me diga pelo menos porque Alice não sabe.

–Alice é uma romântica incorrigível, ela nunca me perdoaria se soubesse a verdade.

–Não minta para mim, Edward!

–Não estou mentindo. –e ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos que pareceram anos.

–Jasper não estava doente não é? Ele a enganou pra que ela não fosse antes á festa. Diga a verdade.

–Não, ele não estava doente. –meus olhos estavam marejados porque eu sabia o que ele diria. –Eu não sabia como você ia agir e não podia deixar que Alice descobrisse a verdade sobre nós.

–Tudo bem você me esconder as coisa, mas ela é sua irmã, Edward! –ele baixou a cabeça, culpado. Novamente, um silêncio doloroso entre nós. Ele não ia contar mais nada. -Pelo menos você pode me contar sobre você? Eu não sei nada sobre sua vida antes do nosso casamento e você parece saber de cada detalhe meu. Isso não é justo. Não sei se teve uma banda no Ensino Médio, se sempre quis ser médico, se teve alguma namorada ninfomaníaca ou psicopata, não sei se você e Emmet eram melhores amigos ou se você era um irmão possessivo com Alice. –ele sorriu torto e bateu na cama, me dizendo com o olhar para eu me aconchegar. E bom... Foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Seus braços me cercaram e encostei minha cabeça no seu peito. Era bom estar ali, eu me sentia protegida, por mais que saber que Edward estava me enrolando e não me contando nada me desse vontade de chorar.

–Eu não tive uma banda, mas sei tocar piano. Posso tocar um dia pra você. E eu não queria ser médico, queria ser professor de História. –ergui uma sobrancelha e ele riu. –Pois é, mas então, eu descobri que minha vocação era a Medicina e cá estamos. Não tive uma ninfomaníaca, mas Victoria era bem psicopata e ela tentou me matar uma vez. Emmet e eu éramos muito próximos, mais na escola porque em casa, eu estudava e ele saía com os amigos e as namoradas. Nunca foi possessivo com Alice, na verdade, era o contrário. Ela sempre implicava com as minhas namoradas e de Emmet. Ainda achamos que ela só aceitou a Rose porque elas já eram amigas.

–Ela me aceitou bem.

–Você é especial, amor. –ele me beijou na testa e eu amoleci.

–Porque exatamente?

–Bom, e lá estamos nós voltando ao assunto proibido. –mordi o lábio.

–Teve muitas namoradas?

–Não oficialmente. Namoradas realmente, apenas três. Lauren, Victoria e Jane. –ele pigarreou e eu tive a sensação de ele estar mentindo.

–Porque Emmet age como se não soubesse da aposta? –ele riu.

–É um bobão. Rosalie transformou meu irmão num romântico. Ele não aceita que eu tenha sido machista o suficiente pra aceitar a aposta.

–Emmet? Contra o machismo?

–Pois é.

–Eu o compreendo. É intrigante e totalmente revoltante. –eu disse sentando na cama. –Já disse que gosto de dormir com você? –ele negou – Eu gosto.

–Bom, a cama está ao seu dispor. E o que estiver sobre ela. –ele disse, puxando-me pelo meu pijama, aproximando nossas bocas para me beijar. –Estava falando sério sobre ter pensado em sermos um casal comum? –assenti. –E não pensa mais?

–Com você me beijando eu não consigo pensar muito. –Era a mais pura verdade. Ele me arrancava os sentidos. Edward sorriu e colocou meu cabelo atrás na orelha e depois me puxou para deitar de novo.

–Já está na hora de dormir, não acha?

–Na verdade, não. –e então eu comecei a fazer mais perguntas, todas que eu podia pensar e eu sabia que ele estava sempre tentando me distrair, me beijando, me acariciando, brincando comigo, porém, eu me esforçava para manter o foco.

Era meia-noite e eu já havia perguntado mais do que deveria, considerando que meus olhos estavam quase se fechando.

–Hora de dormir, senhora Cullen. –não respondi, apenas me aconcheguei e fechei os olhos, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que ele tinha.

O sol me acordou quase me queimando e então, ao abrir os olhos, vi no relógio que eram cinco da manhã. Cedo demais para alguém preguiçoso como eu levantar da cama. Bom, se levantar da cama não era uma opção, eu tinha algo ao meu lado que certamente poderia me ocupar sem precisarmos sair do colchão macio. Realmente, eu estava irreconhecível, a Bella turrona e vingativa estava adormecida e eu sinceramente não queria que ela acordasse, não quando Edward e eu estávamos tão bem. Olhei para ele, quietinho como um anjo e então beijei seu pescoço, passando minha boca da sua orelha para a garganta num caminho devagar e divertido, até ouvi-lo gemer um pouco sob mim.

–Bom dia, querido. –eu sussurrei e as mãos dele me puxaram para ficar em seu colo, bem em cima de seu quadril, onde eu podia sentir a avantajada animação matinal dele.

–Bom dia. –ele disse rouco enquanto eu descia cada vez mais meus beijos, deixando claras as minhas intenções. Edward parecia nervoso, respirava com dificuldade e às vezes tentava me puxar de volta para sua boca, porém, eu estava determinada. Eu tinha direitos sobre aquele corpo e eu os usaria muito bem. –Bella, se você quiser que eu tenha controle de algo, não faça isso.

–É isso que eu quero, que você perca o controle. –eu disse, descendo meus beijos e deixando meu cabelo cobrir meu rosto enquanto eu tomava coragem para fazer o que queria.

Então, num lapso de coragem, coloquei minha mão dentro do pijama de Edward e senti todo o seu comprimento, apertando-o suavemente antes de tirá-lo da sua prisão e admirá-lo adequadamente. Ainda meio perdida, sem saber que fazer, guiei meus lábios para tocá-lo e Edward gemeu, me incentivando. Ele estava de olhos fechados, então, sem vergonha, eu o tomei com minha boca, não eram mais beijos castos, eu passava minha língua, beijava e depois colocava na minha boca toda a extensão do membro de Edward, adorando a sensação de poder que me dava tê-lo gemendo sob mim e puxando meus cabelos, tentando me controlar quando obviamente era eu que estava mandando.

–Edward, querido! Seu pai está em casa. –Anna gritou batendo na porta e eu me assustei, tirando minha boca que estava, até então, entretida demais. Edward praguejou e me puxou para sua boca, segurando meu cabelo com uma mão e mantendo colada a ele com a outra.

Sua ereção ainda estava lá, insatisfeita com a interrupção e eu, corajosa como estava, coloquei minha mão sobre ela, entre meu corpo e de Edward e comecei a estimulá-lo. Não sabíamos se Anna ainda estava lá, então ele enfiava o rosto no meu pescoço. De repente, ele sentou, me levando com ele, guiando meu quadril com as duas mãos para frente e para trás, roçando nossos corpos e me fazendo suspirar pesadamente.

–Edward! Seu pai está lhe chamando, menino! –Anna gritou do andar de baixo.

–É melhor você ir.

–Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

–Não esperava que fosse acabar.

Edward se enfiou no banheiro, tomando um banho mais que rápido se vestiu. Era domingo de manhã, o que raios Carlisle queria com ele? Depois de ficar sozinha, tomei um bom banho, vesti shorts jeans com uma camiseta e desci para tomar café. Anna me olhava sorridente e maliciosa e eu sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava pensando.

–Certo, pode perguntar.

–Vocês estão se resolvendo não é? –eu sorri.

–Estamos em uma... Paz Armada. Trégua. Guerra Fria. Algo assim. –ela me olhou indignada.

–Quando você vai parar de negar?

–Negar o que?

–Que está se apaixonando por Edward.

–Hey! Não vamos apressar as coisas, ok? Estamos indo bem, não é como se estivéssemos apaixonados.

–E até quando durará essa trégua? –sei de ombros – Até você descobrir que já está apaixonada por ele, tenho certeza.

–Pare com isso, Anna. Durará até Edward fazer a próxima besteira. –rimos juntas. –O que você acha que Carlisle queria?

–Não sei, mas ele parecia preocupado.

–Bom, eu vou subir.

Enquanto ia para a escada, passei pelo escritório de Edward e a curiosidade falou mais alto, eu tinha que saber o que o meu sogro estava fazendo tão cedo na nossa casa.

_Pera, eu estou falando como se... Ah Bella. Chega de pensar. Você e ele estão dando certo. Sossegue._

E então, eu comecei a prestar atenção, ouvindo quase com clareza o que os dois discutiam.

–Você foi até lá de novo, Edward. O pai dela me ligou! Quantas vezes fez isso?

–Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu fui até lá ontem, e só fui outra vez desde que casei. E porque ele está se metendo? Não deveria estar lá. É o lugar dela.

–Ele está preocupado com as fofocas que podem surgir ainda mais você sendo um homem casado. E ele está certo. Além disso, você acha que isso é justo com Bella?

–Não. Sei que não é certo com ela, mas...

–Não há "mas", Edward. Eu vi vocês dois na festa de Ben, parece que estão finalmente se ajeitando e...

–Estamos. Essa noite ela...

–O ponto é que eu sei como está feliz por estar dando certo com Bella, porém, você não pode continuar escondendo a verdade.

–Eu vou contar.

–Faça isso rápido, porque se ela descobrir sozinha, ou por Alice, será muito pior. Será ruim de qualquer forma, mas se você o fizer, será menos. –TOUCHÉ. Alice. Ela sabia de algo importante e era por isso que eles não a deixavam saber da verdade.

Meu coração estava despedaçado. Eu mal sentia minhas pernas e meus olhos ardiam. Ele estava mentindo, estava omitindo algo que me magoaria, estava me iludindo e pior, ele estava encontrando alguém. Uma mulher. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em como havia sido burra por pensar em ser sua esposa normalmente. Eu havia pensado em me apaixonar por ele. Enquanto ele mentia e me enganava. Cheguei ao meu quarto e tomei a decisão final.

Chega de trégua.

E o Plano 4 vai acabar com ele.

**One More Night – Maroon 5**

**Mais Uma Noite**

**Você e eu pegamos pesado um com o outro como se estivéssemos indo para a guerra**

**Você e eu somos rudes, continuamos jogando coisas e batendo as portas**

**Você e eu ficamos tão disfuncionais que paramos de contar o placar**

**Você e eu estamos doentes, sim, eu sei que não podemos mais fazer isso**

**Mas, querida, aí vai você de novo, aí vai você de novo, me fazendo amar você, oh**

**Sim, eu parei de usar a minha cabeça, usar a minha cabeça, deixei tudo para lá, oh**

**Tenho você presa no meu corpo, no meu corpo como uma tatuagem, oh**

**E agora eu me sinto estúpido, me sinto estúpido, rastejando de volta para você, oh**

**Então juro de pés juntos**

**Que só ficarei com você mais uma noite**

**E eu sei que eu disse isso milhões de vezes**

**Mas só ficarei com você mais uma noite**

**Tentei lhe dizer "não", mas meu corpo continua lhe dizendo "sim"**

**Tento lhe dizer que pare, mas seu batom me deixa sem fôlego**

**Vou acordar de manhã, provavelmente, me odiando**

**Vou acordar me sentindo satisfeito, mas culpado pra caramba**

**Mas, querida, aí vai você de novo, aí vai você de novo, me fazendo amar você, oh**

**Sim, eu parei de usar a minha cabeça, usar a minha cabeça, deixei tudo para lá, oh**

**Tenho você presa no meu corpo, no meu corpo como uma tatuagem, oh**

**E agora eu me sinto estúpido, me sinto estúpido, rastejando de volta para você, oh**

**Então juro de pés juntos**

**Que só ficarei com você mais uma noite**

**E eu sei que eu disse isso milhões de vezes**

**Mas só ficarei com você mais uma noite**


	13. Provocar e Incendiar - Parte I

**N/A: Então gente, espero que estejam gostando! Bom, como alguns devem saber, essa história era postada no NYAH, porém, eu precisei voltar a postar exclusivamente no e apesar de ter sido muito dolorido deixar todos os comentários e recomendações que tínhamos, foi necessário. Espero que aqui possamos ter um sucesso equivalente, ainda mais com essa história que é uma das minhas favoritas e que eu adoro escrever. Não esqueçam de ler minha nota final!**

*Capítulo 11

POV Edward

Sinceramente eu odeio quando Carlisle me trata como uma criança. Como se eu não soubesse que estou fazendo algo errado, como se já não estivesse me sentindo culpado o suficiente, ele sai de casa apenas para vir passar na minha cara os erros que não canso de cometer. Porém, o meu único não-erro estava em algum lugar daquela casa, depois de ter acordado toda provocadora e selvagem pra cima de mim. Deus, que mulher é essa? Ela é bipolar, turrona, maluca, porém, eu não posso mais viver sem ela. Talvez eu esteja apaixonado. E se estiver? NÃO LIGO. Ela faz parecer que não há problema em sentir isso, mas a pergunta que não sai da minha cabeça, é: Se eu adoro tanto Isabella, porque continuo indo á aquele lugar que me afasta dela? Porque continuo indo atrás do que não me pertence mais? Porque eu insisto em não deixar alguém que é a representação da minha vida antes da minha esposa?

Talvez seja fraqueza. Provavelmente é, porque apesar de me sentir culpado por fazer isso com Bella, também me sinto culpado por deixar _Elizabeth_. Eu tento todos os dias enfiar na minha cabeça idiota que eu preciso seguir com a minha esposa, afinal, eu baguncei totalmente sua vida, o mínimo que posso fazer é recompensá-la não é mesmo? O mínimo que posso fazer é amá-la como ela merece, por inteiro. Pedi a meu pai que fosse embora e então fui tomar café.

-Anna, Bella já desceu?

-Sim, ela tomou café e voltou para o quarto. Edward, diga que vocês finalmente estão bem... Ela estava tão sorridente!

-Estamos algo bem perto de bem.

-Fico muito feliz! E eu já posso imaginar o que o seu pai queria... Ah menino, você sabe que não devia.

-Eu sei Anna, sei muito bem, já sou um homem não é?

-Sim, é. Você sabe o que faz. Só quero que tenha cuidado. Isabella é uma bomba. Você não vai querer acender o pavio.

-Ela já explode comigo desde que casamos.

-Ah, Edward, dá pra ver nos olhos dela que ela pode fazer muito pior do que já fez... –as palavras de Anna me arrepiaram. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que aquela mulher podia ainda fazer comigo.

Se ela resolvesse ficar contra mim de novo, eu provavelmente pediria a Hitler que me arrastasse para uma cadeira elétrica. Muito mais simples que encará-la. Depois de comer, voltei ao meu quarto, esperando que a minha perdição estivesse lá, entretanto, nem sinal dela.

-Bella? –eu disse, olhando o closet e o banheiro, mas ela não estava lá mesmo.

Ótimo, agora ela vai brincar de esconde-esconde.

-Bella? –eu disse no corredor e ouvi um "Aqui" baixo, vindo do quarto dela.

Segui sua voz e dei de cara com o quarto escuro, as cortinas fechadas, tudo era iluminado apenas pela luz do banheiro, que estava acesa, e pelo abajur no criado-mudo. Acho que fiquei com um pouco de medo, esperando ver Bella sair do banheiro com uma faca na mão e me atacar, porém, ela saiu tranquilamente, sorrindo para mim. Tão tranquilamente que nem parecia estar seminua. Espera... Seminua?! Só então a ficha caiu: Bella estava vestindo apenas suas roupas íntimas, de renda preta. Sentei na cama, ficando nervoso enquanto ela desfilava, indo até o closet. O quarto está quente ou é impressão minha?

-Você quer ficar em casa ou quer sair?

-Bom, eu queria sair.

-Cinema, parque...

-Bar. Pode ser? Quero dançar. –ela deu uma risada gostosa e continuou a procurar seja lá o que estava procurando, o que por sinal, estava demorando muito. Comecei a suspeitar que ela estava me provocando.

-Sim, pode ser. Contanto que você mantenha tudo isso bem coberto. –a puxei pela cintura, colando suas costas no meu peito.

-Não prometo nada. –ela sorriu maliciosa. Bom, essa era uma Bella que eu gostava de ver e que me empolgava bastante. O cara já estava todo se contorcendo, animando-se nas costas dela.

-Ainda vamos terminar aquela conversa, não é? –ela sorriu mais abertamente e passou a mão nos cabelos, deixando um lado de seu pescoço livre para meus beijos.

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Pense com carinho. –então se encostou mais ainda no meu quadril, roçando a pele coberta pela calcinha em mim. Enfiei o rosto em seu pescoço, tentando manter o controle. Péssima ideia.

-Enquanto a noite não chega eu vou ler um pouco. –então ela me deixou lá e pulou em sua cama, ainda só de lingerie. Afinal, o que ela estivera procurando por tanto tempo? –Pode pegar uma camisa para mim na primeira gaveta? Está no fundo. É branca e tem a bandeira da Inglaterra.

Ela sabia onde estava sua roupa. Havia sido apenas provocação. É claro, todos os movimentos dela eram sensuais, eu devia ter percebido. Essa mulher estava brincando com fogo e nem sabia. Quando eu resolvesse castigá-la então ela veria quem eu realmente sou. A camisa estava lá e eu a joguei para Bella, que tinha olhos inocentes agora. Ela se vestiu e depois tirou o sutiã, jogando-o de qualquer jeito ao seu lado. Então, sorrindo como uma criança travessa, voltou seus olhos para o livro, mas eu sabia que sua atenção ainda estava em mim. Eu que sequer conseguia sair da porta de seu closet admirando a beleza e sensualidade que aquela mulher tinha, mesmo sem tentar, sem perceber.

-Vai ficar me olhando aí parado? –Achei que ia pular em cima dela e torná-la minha quando ela disse isso, porém, apenas sorri e me sentei ao lado dela na cama.

Bella lia avidamente e eu desejei saber se o livro era realmente tão bom. A puxei para mim, aconchegando seu corpo ao meu e ela se adequou, sem dizer uma palavra, os olhos fixos nas páginas. O alto de sua cabeça tocava meu queixo, então, nessa posição eu podia ler o que ela lia e minha surpresa não podia ser maior.

_"— Está com pressa, meu amor?— ele perguntou ao deslizar a mão sobre as pernas delgadas. _

_— Já faz muito tempo. — Ela o livrou da calça e segurou firme o membro, provando a rigidez do órgão quente. —Você quer ir devagar? _

_— Não. — Ele a deitou de costas. — Já faz muito tempo. — Em seguida ergueu a combinação até que ela ficasse nua da cintura para baixo e então se esfregou nela. Ambos gemeram, — Da próxima vez, vou devagar. _

_Penélope ofegou quando ele a penetrou profundamente. Ela se agarrou a ele, erguendo o corpo para tentar acompanhar os movimentos rápidos. Ele murmurou coisas contra a sua nuca enquanto ambos tentavam se agarrar com avidez ao prazer que poderiam proporcionar um ao outro. Penélope desejou ter entendido o que ele havia sussurrado, mas sua mente estava muito conturbada com o desejo ardente. E então o êxtase que ela tanto ansiava varreu seu corpo com a mesma força com que ela gritou o nome dele. Ela se agarrou a ele quando seu corpo estremeceu com a força daquilo, e ele penetrou com ainda mais afinco em busca do próprio prazer."_

Parei de ler, para o meu próprio bem, já que eu podia sentir alguém começando a se animar ainda mais lá embaixo só por imaginar Bella no lugar da tal Penélope. Bella esfregou uma perna na outra e por dois segundos eu pensei que ela houvesse visto o volume que crescia na minha bermuda, porém, seus olhos continuavam no livro e então eu percebi: ela estava excitada. Ri baixinho e sem me controlar, coloquei-a em baixo de mim, apoiando meu corpo sobre o cotovelo.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha esse gosto para leitura.

-É uma boa série. –ela riu, corando. –E... Tem algumas cenas bem intensas. –sorri torto diante da vergonha dela.

-Só é algo que eu não esperava ver você lendo.

-Bom... Eu tenho que aprender algo não é? Enquanto a prática me falta. –ela passou a mão pelos meus ombros e me puxou para que eu ficasse entre suas pernas com uma mão de cada lado do seu rosto.

Num movimento rápido, ela colocou uma de suas pernas nas minhas costas, me empurrando para baixo. Nós dois gememos e eu tomei sua boca para mim. Então, as lembranças da boca dela no meu membro aquela manhã tomaram a minha mente e foi o golpe final. Eu a beijava como um homem sedento, desesperado, e era isso que eu era. Em quase três meses de casamento, eu e Bella ainda estávamos bem estacados na primeira base, quer dizer, com exceção da manhã de hoje. Primeira base, pois estávamos apenas com nossos amassos uma vez ou outra. Era complicado para mim, quer dizer, vocês me entendem. Minhas mãos subiram sua camisa até sua barriga, deixando a calcinha de renda à mostra e eu apertei minhas mãos na sua cintura enquanto beijava sua garganta, seu colo ainda coberto e vagarosamente descia pela sua barriga, vendo sua pele se arrepiar. Olhei para ela quando meus beijos atingiram a borda da sua peça íntima e desci meus dedos até estar segurando a peça, mostrando minha intenção de tirá-la.

-Edward. –ela disse mordendo o lábio. Droga. Ela ia me parar. –Não faça isso.

-Eu não entendo... Hoje cedo... –ela enroscou os dedos na minha camisa e me puxou para sua boca.

-Não tente me entender. Eu sou complicada. –seus olhos queimaram nos meus e ela sorriu, um meio termo perfeito entre malícia e inocência, tão minha. Encostei minha testa na sua e enfiei as mãos dentro da camisa, enchendo minhas mãos com seus seios e massageando-os enquanto ela se mexia embaixo de mim e ofegava quando eu passava os dedos pelos mamilos, sem beliscá-los.

-Bells! Amiga! Cheguei! -pra minha sorte, ou nem tanto assim, o barulho não era dentro quarto, era do corredor... Eu arriscaria dizer da escada. –Bella?! –Alice. –Traste que eu chamo de irmão?!

Eu ainda mato a minha irmã.

Bella deu uma risadinha e se afastou um pouco de mim.

-Já vamos, Alice! –empurrou-se suavemente para o lado e tirou a camisa, me deixando quase a beira de um ataque cardíaco, porém, com um dos braços cobriu os seios e com o outro, capturou o sutiã que descansava numa ponta da cama. –Ajuda? –ela os posicionou e eu o abotoei, só então percebendo que não respirava. Passei meus dedos por sua coluna, sentindo a maciez da pele pálida e depositei um beijo suave perto de sua nuca. –Obrigada. –ela sorriu, corando e vestiu a camisa novamente. Então foi para o closet novamente, pegando shorts jeans curtos e amarrando a blusa, deixando sua barriga à mostra. –Eu convidei Alice para almoçar, não tem problema, não é? –neguei, hipnotizado pelas suas pernas.

Quando descemos na escada, Alice tomou Bella nos braços, como se não a visse a anos e eu não pude evitar uma risada. Jasper apertou minha mão e me deu um abraço simples. Então, nos sentamos para almoçar, já que Anna estava servindo tudo.

-Sei que eu não deveria perguntar, mas onde os senhores estavam? Pensei que tivessem morrido.

-Alice... –Jasper a repreendeu como se fosse uma criança. E de fato ela era.

-O que?! É uma pergunta bem simples.

-Coisas de casados, Alice. Coisas de casados. –Bella disse com um sorriso malicioso e Alice sorriu abertamente.

-Ed, papai veio aqui hoje? –Alice disse depois de algum tempo e silêncio. Assenti, ainda comendo, tentando parecer natural. –O que ele queria?

-Nada importante. Por quê?

-Ele parecia chateado. –pigarreei. Alice estava entrando em um campo perigoso. E de alguma forma eu sabia que ela só não estava jorrando informações proibidas por achar que falar de ex para a atual, no caso, Bella, é totalmente antiético. –Bella, você quer ir fazer compras comigo?

-Er... Compras não fazem muito meu estilo, Allie. Prefiro um bom filme em casa. –ela riu um pouco, totalmente adorável.

-Ótimo! Vamos fazer isso hoje!

-Alice, eu e Bella íamos sair essa noite...

-Amor, não tem problema. –ela pôs sua mão na minha e eu quase sorri como um bobo. Quase. –Saímos outro dia.

Os dias se passavam e eu mal conseguia crer no que Bella havia se tornado. Eu passava o máximo de tempo que podia ao lado dela e sempre acabávamos aos beijos. E apesar de eu simplesmente adorar isso, sempre acontecia algo para nos obrigar a parar, sempre havia algo que nos fazia parar antes do sexo de fato. E depois de três semanas começava a ficar estranho. Não que quase chegássemos a isso todos os dias, entretanto, sempre que estávamos perto, alguém atrapalhava. Era quase como se Bella premeditasse tudo, como se antes de me beijar ela soubesse que naquele dia avançaria mais um pouco e alguém nos pararia. E para o meu crescente desespero, ela nunca parecia decepcionada e frustrada, na verdade, ela sempre dava uma risada gostosa, me beijava rapidamente e se afastava, rebolando, emanando confiança e maldade. Uma parte de mim começava a desconfiar que esse era mais um de seus planos malignos, porém enquanto eu pensava nisso, Bella apareceu no meu quarto, usando uma blusa que deixava muito mais á mostra do que cobria e shorts jeans curtos demais para sair de casa. Assim que meus olhos bateram no seu corpo, esqueci totalmente de continuar desabotoando minha camisa e ela sorriu, se aproximando. Ela podia me matar a qualquer momento e eu nem notaria. Provavelmente eu já estava no inferno sendo tentado por essa mulher.

-Deixa que eu faço isso. –ela disse desabotoando minha camisa lentamente e passando as mãos pelo meu peito enquanto fazia isso.

-Você já notou que sempre que começamos algo somos interrompidos? –não resisti, segurei sua mão no meu peito e perguntei. Ela apenas me olhou e assentiu e se eu não a conhecesse bem, diria que era a garota mais inocente dos Estados Unidos. –E você acha isso normal? –eu já estava ficando demente na presença dela e isso era preocupante.

-Não. –ela terminou com os botões e tirou a camisa pelos meus braços.

Então, com um movimento mínimo, ela me empurrou para sentar na cama e sentou no meu colo. Não com uma perna de cada lado de mim, mas sentou com a lateral do corpo colada ao meu, como se fosse uma criança. -Você se lembra da Angela?

-Filha do juiz Weber? –ela assentiu.

-Ela está grávida. Eu a encontrei hoje quando fui ao mercado com Anna. E então eu me lembrei de nós dois com Ben e... Edward, eu seria uma boa mãe, não seria? –ela não me olhava, tinha os olhos nas próprias mãos, que repousavam nervosamente nas suas pernas.

-Tenho certeza que sim, amor. –_Mulher, se você quiser um filho, tire essa roupa agora e vamos fazê-lo!_ Óbvio que eu não disse isso, mas pensei.

-Mas não sei se estou pronta. –Não sabia se ela se referia a ser mãe ou ao sexo e ao olhar bem para ela, acho que nem ela sabia a que se referia.

-Bom, quando estiver... –ela sorriu para mim. –Vem aqui. –e então eu puxei seu rosto para mim, beijando-a. Suas mãos seguraram meus ombros e eu sabia que ela estava se controlando contra a vontade de ficar sobre mim.

Quando a olhei novamente, o olhar inocente tinha sumido e lá estava seu olhar assassino, sedente, provocante...

-Dr. Cullen? –ouvi-la chamando-me assim quase me fez derrubá-la no chão, porém, eu apenas beijei seu ombro, perguntando "O que?" com uma voz rouca. –Eu acho que o senhor deveria cuidar pessoalmente desse meu problema com a gravidez. Provavelmente eu estou fazendo algo errado.

-Bom, provavelmente, considerando que sempre se deixa ser parada por qualquer distração.

-Ah, esse deve ser o problema. –a olhei nos olhos. –É tão duro, Dr. –quase enfartei quando ela disse isso. –É tão duro querer algo e não conseguir. Frustrante. –seus olhos brilharam de malícia nos meus.

-Talvez a senhora devesse dizer claramente ao seu esposo o que quer.

-Ele não me compreende. Acha que tudo que eu faço é para destruí-lo. Se duvidar, é ele quem providencia nossas distrações apenas para não me dar o que eu quero. –não me controlei e ri.

-Então acho bom confrontá-lo.

-O senhor acha?

-Com certeza. –a puxei para outro beijo, porém, ela me parou alguns segundos depois, saiu do meu colo e me deixou sozinho no meu quarto.

Droga. Mulher complicada. Realmente, eu não a entendo. Nunca. E no dia que eu entender, ficarei louco. Droga. Essa seria mais uma noite de autossatisfação para o meu pobre amigo lá embaixo.

Depois desse diálogo, Bella se trancou em seu quarto e eu não a vi, nem mesmo no dia seguinte. Segundo Anna, quando eu saía de casa, ela ia a pé até a casa de Jessica e só voltava perto do fim do meu expediente no hospital. Então, bolei um plano. Saí mais cedo do trabalho e fiz o caminho que passava pela casa da amiga da minha esposa. E como clarividência, ela estava lá, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. Desacelerei o carro perto dela e buzinei.

-Oi amor. Saiu cedo do trabalho. –ela não parecia ter sido pega no flagra, apenas surpresa por me ver.

-É, Carlisle me liberou mais cedo pra ficar com você. Vamos? –ela sorriu e atravessou a rua para entrar no lado do passageiro. –Porque não me disse que vinha para cá? –disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Não sabia que precisava.

-Não precisa exatamente, mas eu só temo que Jacob apareça pra te importunar de novo. –ela baixou a cabeça, olhando para as mãos e mordeu o lábio. –Ele anda aparecendo por aí?

-Só uma vez depois daquela que lhe contei.

-E então?

-Bom, ele veio com uma história estranha, sobre ter visto você indo a um lugar, uma casa afastada da cidade e podia jurar que era a casa de uma mulher.

Pronto, essa era minha deixa. Ou minha cova.

-Mas eu sei que é mentira, Edward. Jacob quer nos infernizar e bom, eu já infernizo sua vida o suficiente, não preciso da ajuda dele. –ela deu uma risadinha e colocou a mão na minha coxa.

O pior de tudo era ter que mentir para ela. O pior era que logo eu teria que dizer que Jacob estava certo.

**N/A: Eiita, como será que a Bells vai reagir quando souber a verdade? Mas... Pera Máh, que verdade é essa que o Ed esconde? Calma, babys, calma, logo tudo irá se esclarecer. Bom, essa foi a primeira parte do plano 4! Muita coisa essa criatura ainda vai fazer pra matar o Ed de frustração. Bom, vamos conversar: lá no NYAH, eu pedia meta de comentários, porém, como eu tive que publicar aqui os doze primeiros capítulos de uma vez, não colocarei mais meta, entretanto, PRECISO dos comentários de vocês. Porque vocês sabem aquele drama de autora: quanto mais comentários e opiniões, mais inspiração, mais vontade de escrever e o cap sai bem mais rápido! Pra quem não sabe, temos um grupo no facebook onde eu posto spoilers, enquetes, converso com as pessoas que leem minhas fanfics e bom, todos são bem-vindos lá! Agora, sem a meta de comentários, lá também será o lugar para me fazer perguntas e debatermos algumas coisas das histórias! ENTREM LÁ groups/540522162674478/**

**Beijos da Bennet/Máh**


End file.
